Forever and Always My Little One
by RobynB98
Summary: Really not that good at writing summary's but here it goes: Fayne is one of the vampires created during the first 100 years of the Originals lives. What happens when she meets the youngest son? Will love triumph or will the constant mood swing and arguing drive the pair apart?
1. Chapter 1 - Being A Vampire Is Hard

**Disclaimer: I DON'T ANY OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CHARACTERS EXCEPT FAYNE **

**Note: has not been proof read & please enjoy, I'm open to constructive criticism but please no flames ;) let me know what you think in the review box**

(1348 London, England)

I led on my bed; my body was covered in light a coating of sweat.

Slowly I pushed myself up into a sitting position, only to start coughing and spluttering. Taking my hand away from my mouth, I saw that I had coughed up blood. Silent tears slid down my cheeks, I now knew that I wasn't going to live for much longer…

"Is everything alright?" startled by this unfamiliar voice I shoved my hand into the pocket of my night gown.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm not going to hurt you" the person said while entering my room.

"w-who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice

"Kol, Kol Mikaelson" he said while offering his hand towards me, I shook my head not wanting him to see what covered it.

He gave a sideways nod before sitting down on the edge of the bed; I shuffled back a little.

"It's alright little one"

"Is it really?"

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You're the doctor aren't you? The one who was meant to come see me and check up on my condition"

"Uh yes" he said hesitantly

I settled back down into the softness of my bed and let my mind wander back and fourth between different memories.

"But I'm not like normal doctors Fayne"

"Not like normal doctors?" confusion laced my words

"I'm here to talk and nothing else I don't do check ups I just come here and talk…"

"I've never heard of a doctor like you before"

"Well there's always a first time for everything" he smiled warmly

"Well what do you want to ta-" I was cut of mid sentence by my infuriating cough; a handkerchief was given to me to cover my mouth. When I had finished I peeked at it briefly and my mood dipped further. Kol seemed to notice something was up and shuffled a tiny bit closer before speaking.

"So tell me about yourself Fayne"

"There is nothing really to tell… Mother and Father have probably told you everything you need to know about me"

"I'm afraid not, when I got here they were no where to be seen." A small crease formed in his forehead when he frowned

"So should I start with the basics?"

"Yes that would be lovely"

I inhaled slowly before beginning

"My name is Fayne Charity Eva Ashdown… but people call me Charity, I am 18 years of age, my father earned his money by running a highly successful merchant trail trading with those in the new world and my mother is quite high up the society ladder" I smiled down at my hands

"No siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child"

"Fayne if I could offer you the chance to get better would you take it?"

"I know what I need to get better but he wont give it to me…"

"He?"

"Uh oh…"

"Fayne who do you mean by he?" his voice stern

"A man called Niklaus"

"Nik…" I heard him growl

"I'm sorry if I have upset you in anyway but it is him that can help me"

"Why him when I can offer you the same thing" his voice raising slightly, I sighed my blood lust was getting to me

"Because of this" I pulled my hair from my left shoulder and slipped my nightgown off my shoulder slightly; to reveal the horrific wolf bite. He sucked in air sharply.

"I see… why won't he give it to you?"

"Because I may have annoyed him slightly when I was in my early days"

"I shall see what I can do but I can't make any promises Fayne" he brushed my hair back over my shoulder before leaving, just as he got to the door he looked back over his shoulder and gave me one last glance.

Three days have past and there was no sign of Kol; I was beginning to think he wasn't going to come back.

But for me that was the last of my problems, my hunger grew more with each day and now I was practically fighting myself to stay in my room. I snapped my head back so it hit the headboard. I could feel my fangs pressing through my gums; breathing deeply I willed them to return to their normal state, they would have only the addictively sweet smell of blood hit my senses. That was all it took for me to snap. Flipping my feet over the edge of the bed I began to follow the smell; it came from one of the men in the infirmary, slowly I made my way over to the unsuspecting man. Straddling his waist I lowered my head to his neck and spied his jugular, running the tip of my tongue over my teeth I breathed in deeply taking in the luscious smell before I bit down hard, due to my age I had drained him quickly.

Getting off I looked round the room grinning to myself there were others to satisfy my hunger.

I was about to start on my fifth when a gust of air blew past me, moving away from the body I stood and listened; silence. So I went back to my little killing spree, just as I bared my fangs someone grabbed a fist full of my hair and flung me into the nearby wall. When I hit it a small crater like hole was left. I ran at my attacker, only to have them grab more of my hair and drag my back to my room.

"Well, well, well Kol you must learn to keep this one on a tight leash or she'll do something stupid"

I was thrown in the direction of the bed, but stopped myself before I hit my head, turning to face the perpetrator I instantly cowered down.

"Niklaus" my voice barely a whisper

"But she knows respect" I could hear the grin in his voice

"Come on brother we don't have all night" Kol protested

"I don't know why I should do this but as you can see my brother does insist" Niklaus spat at me

I looked in the direction of Kol; his face emotionless.

Nik stalked towards me making me shuffle back so the bed frame dug into my legs

"It'll be alright Fayne" I heard Kol say reassuringly

That didn't slow down my heart rate, I was scared of Niklaus and it was no secret.

I watched as his eyes turned to their vampire state, he bit down on his wrist and held it out for me to take; I stared at it like it was poison.

"C'mon now love I haven't got all night"

I glanced at Kol and nothing but a bored expression so I took it, I bit down as hard as I could on his wrist; his free hand stroking my hair. After a while I let go and wiped the back of my hand across my mouth.

"Brother" Niklaus nodded toward Kol as he left shutting the door behind himself, silence filled the room for a little while.

"Why are you in here when you clearly don't have nor are you suffering form the Black Death?" He said angrily

"It wasn't my choice to come here that wolf bit me and a few days later I have symptoms that consists with those of the Black Death" I yelled back

"Still doesn't explain the nunnery…"

"Nuns found me and took me it or don't you know what kindness is?" venom laced my words

A vampires hearing being as strong as it is I was able to pick up the spine chilling scream that floated up through the floor boards, Kol pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

"Now I see what my brother meant about a tight leash" he scowled at me.

"I couldn't hel-" I didn't finish what I started

"We're leaving… now"

"We?" he gave me a look as if to say 'are you stupid?'

"Yes Fayne we now move" he pushed me out of the room

"I cannot! I'm not decent!" I protested

"Guess what little one, I don't care" he said into my ear

He ushered me out of the room only to drag my back in by the collar of my night gown

"I thought we were leaving?!"

"We are" he opened the window on the far side of the room and beckoned me to him

"You can't be serious" I nearly shrieked

"We can't go out the front entrance with you covered in the blood of a few dad men now can we?" he pulled me into him and jumped. The feeling of ground under my feet did come as a surprise. Kol slipped off his large over coat and draped it over my shoulders in an attempt to cover my blood stained gown.

I didn't pay attention as to where we were going but were grateful when we got into a carriage and the sight of the nunnery disappeared into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2 - Learning With Age

DISCLAIMER: oh how I wish...

Note: we sort of see the darker side of Fayne in this one Enjoy! Please leave a review I would love to know what y'all think of it

(1492 London, England)

"Kol I don't see why we have to go" I whined

"Fayne we've already been over this"

"But I still don't see why _I_ have to go"

"Because he saved your life and now its you shall return the favour by showing up…" he trailed off

"So I have to be the pretty little thing on your arm yes?"

"Exactly" I sighed in frustration; there was no way I was going to get out of this

"I don't understand your frustration little one"

"You Kol are my frustration" I shot him a sweet smile

"Now, now no need to get nasty"

I glared at his back as he continued to get ready for tonight's occasion.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" Kol called out.

Elijah walked into the room; I stood immediately.

"Charity" he bowed his head

"My Lord" I did a slight curtsy

"Brother"

"Elijah" Kol smirked

"I hope that you both are ready as our evening is about to commence"

"We are, aren't we little one" Kol smiled in my direction

"I was ready before you Kol" he glared at me in pure annoyance

"Come now little one or we shall be late" he grabbed me roughly by my elbow and pulled me along with him.

As we entered the main room, we were met by a wave of unfamiliar faces dressed in quite expensive clothing

"Did he invite every one who has a title?!" I asked Kol in a whisper

"It seems so…" he said while he scanned the room after a minute or two it seemed like he couldn't find who he was looking for.

"Dance with me?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"No" he smirked and pulled me into the small group of dancing people. After a while of dancing I spotted Elijah talking to a young girl, breaking away from Kol I made my way over to them.

"Elijah, I see you're already charming the ladies" I saw a faint blush coat her cheeks

"And I see you're already causing mischief Charity"

"Me? Mischief? Well I never" I joked I watched as he tried to compress a smile feeling proud of myself I turned to the young girl.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Ah yes, Charity this is Katarina Petrova"

"It's lovely to meet you Charity"

"And the same to you" I smiled politely at her

"So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?"

"Fashionably late" Elijah simply replied

"He likes to make an entrance" I informed her

Elijah shifted on his feet and turned to face the door.

"Here he is" he gestured to the door.

We all watched as he walked into the room; people created a pathway while dipping their heads slightly in respect. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Katarina staring intently in Niklaus' direction. I sighed through my nose; if only she knew.

"Katarina may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus" she gave a small curtsy while he took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me please, call me Klaus"

Not wanting to hang around Klaus anymore I decided to go track down Kol, when I found him, he was chatting up a Counts wife; I knew where this was going. As I wandered away from Kol and the cougar I spied Katarina talking to Klaus.

"If I may Klaus, I would like to borrow Katarina for a few moments" I offered him a smile; I saw his features drop slightly but never the less he let her go.

"Follow me, its quieter out here" I led her down the corridor

"Charity… what us Klaus like outside of these big occasions?" that caught me off guard

"He's pretty much the same maybe a bit less big headed"

"Oh…" I saw the small smile that played upon her lips

"You like him don't you?"

"Yes… call me what you want but I think I do" I felt my heart strings tug a little

"Are you sure it isn't infatuation?" she looked a bit shocked at my comment.

"Perfectly certain thank you Charity" her tone slightly harsh

"Well then, I shall only say be careful with him, he can be a little… unstable on times" she nodded and opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by Niklaus calling for her

"I shall see you another time Katarina" I nodded before walking off to the room I unfortunately shared with Kol.

As I neared the room I could smell blood, and lots of it. When I walked in the bed was stained crimson red, three girls sat on the bed fussing over Kol as he drank from one of them. Lifting his head up from the crook of her neck he grinned

"There's plenty here little one, why don't you come join me?"

"Not hungry" my tone hard

"Now that's not true, we vampires are _always_ hungry" he said while getting up off the bed and coming after me, his little posse following like sheep.

He took hold of my arm and tugged gently, making me stop and lok at him.

"Do the words not hungry mean anything to you?" I narrowed my eyes at him

"Yes, but your face says different little one..." he cupped my cheek and ran his thumb carefuly across the skin under my eye.

"...come and drink with me, no one cares for these wenches, no one has fear for their lives, they're ours of the taking" I continued to stare at him, his offer was extremely tempting but I was trying to be mad at him. Removing his hand from my cheek and gripped my hand firmly and began to pull me along with him, bringing me nearer to the trio. He beckoned one to him and bit down on her wrist letting the delicious liquid flow freely from her vein; I felt my resolve crumble at the sight of it. In a flash I had taken her wrist from him and was now biting down on it, moving to my more preferred spot – the jugular – I continued to drink from her until her body fell limply in my grasp. When I was done I let her frail body fall to the floor with a thud.

Snapping my head up I stared menacingly at another of the girls, I was able to take two steps towards her before Kol appeared infront of me a grin plastered on his face, he gripped my wrists and held my there.

"I told you we're always hungry" I was getting slightly annoyed at the fact he was holding me down and not letting me get to what he had offered so I took my time gazing at some of my most liked veins on **his** body.

"What are you thinking about little one?" confusion written all over his face

"About you..." I drawled the 'you' out as long as need be.

"Me?" he cocked an eyebrow

"Yes, about how good your blood must taste!" I pushed forwards with all my strength; sending up both backwards onto the cold cold tiled floor. Quickly he was on top of me holding me down with all of his strength. He looked down at me and chuckled.

"I can see why you annoyed Niklaus so much" I let out a cold and emotionless laugh

"You think he dislikes me because I can't control myself?"

"From my point of view it seems so"

"No, no, no you've got it all wrong Kol, he likes the fact that when I start feeding I can't find my sense of control... I'm just like a monster, no feelings for those I kill"

"But you don't have to be a monster little one"

"It's what I am vampires are neither living nor are they dead, stuck in the middle a monster, an abomination."

I watched as his eyes searched my face as if trying to find something to tell him anyting I had been saying was a complete lie when in fact it wasnt.

"Fayne look at me"

" I am looking at you"

"In the eye" he said in a stern tone so I did.

"Never turn your humanity off" he compelled

"I shall never turn my humantiy off" my voice a hushed whisper

I blinked once or twice before realising where I was or what was happening

" Did I?" his only reply was a nod

"Oh god..." I felt the tears well up, I hated it when I did this. I would start feeding and hate the way I felt about taking anothers life so I would turn my humanity off and go on a rampage, in my early days before I met Kol and the Mikaelsons I could make the streets run red with the blood of the innocent.

"It's my fault little one I offered it to you saying no one would care"

He pulled me up from the floor and hugged me tightly as I let the unspoken tears of sorrow fall freely.


	3. Chapter 3 - Things Tend To Go Wrong

(**DISCLAIMER: **oh how I wish... **A/N:** Nearly every day when I log onto my email I am seeing messages from and I'm really pleased to see people are liking this story so much, Enjoy! Tell me what you think in reviews. Trying my best to follow the time pattern sorry if I've got it wrong somewhere)

(1492 London, England)

After my little melt down a couple of days ago I spent my time with my nose in some books, they ranged from romance to poetry to even to family history, I did anything that would keep my mind off blood... it's not that I didn't want to drink it ever again it's just at that moment in time when I felt I needed some private and personal time to get myself back on the rails so to speak.

I scanned the vast amount of books that sat collecting dust in the houses private library; I was tempted to read through the Mikaleson history but changed my mind when I saw a book with my surname on. Slipping it off the shelf I took a deep breath in to blow off all the dust but there wasn't any dust, it looked like someone had read it recently. Turning over the front cover I was confronted by my family tree from the time when Ashdown became the more permanent family name. Flicking over a page I scanned through it to try and find myself and my sister, when I did find our names I had expected to see no other Ashdown descendant but I was wrong there were more; confused I read on. My feelings went from confusion to shock to damn right hatred.

"So that's what happened to you" spite laced my voice even though I knew it wasn't Bethany's fault I still felt hurt because she couldn't trust me when trust could've been her most valued thing.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps along the tiled floor, slamming the book shut it quickly slid it back where it belonged and peeked out from behind the book shelf; it was Elijah. I knew how news ran through this family Elijah probably knew of my little break down... so to avoid him giving me a small lecture I used my vampire speed to get out of there, when I was outside of the library I changed my pace to that of a humans but momentarily stopped when Elijah called out "I know it was you Charity" cursing under my breath I carried on my way.

As I came closer to the room I unfortunately shared with Kol I could hear the giggles and soft moans of a young lady. Did I dare walk into the room? What if it was something I should not see? What if that sinful yet delicious liquid was being spilled from her veins? Would I be able to control myself? Huffing I finished my internal battle because 1. I couldn't smell blood 2. I shared this room 2. If it is something I shouldn't see I'll just leave and come back later.

Walking in I saw Kol leaning over the girl, her legs wrapped around his waist and him thrusting back and forth slowly. I shuddered at the sight but decided to use it to my advantage just to make annoy Kol and embarrass the girl.

"Kol how could you!" I cried out with feigned hurt

They're heads snapped in my direction; she blushed ten shades of red before unwrapping her legs. I bit back the laugh that was forming in my throat.

"Does being your fiancée mean anything to you?!" His brows furrowed at my outbursts, her face was a picture.

"You told me you were not betrothed or in a relationship with anyone!" getting up she hastily slipped down her skirts and back-handed his cheek leaving him slightly dazed and confused, then she came padding across the room to me 'uh oh' was the only thing that ran through my mind.

"Please forgive me Miss I did not know he was betrothed he told me he wasn't in a relationship, please do not tell my Father I do not wish to disgrace my family's name with the tale of sleeping with a soon to be married man"

"It's alright, it is clear to see it's not your fault, he led you astray, and I shall not breath a word of this to your family" with a grateful nod in my direction she made her way out, when she was out of hearing range I released the laugh that had been building up.

"You're... faces" I managed to choke out between the laughing but all Kol did was glare at me

"Now how shall I amuse myself?" he spat angrily

"Find something fun to do like I did"

"That little one may have been funny from your perspective but not from mine"

"Oh Kol your such a ray of sunshine" the sarcasm clear

"Aren't I just" he replied in the same tone

"If that wench meant that much to you shall I go get her back and you can carry on shagging any girl you please!" my anger rising

"Oh do go find her little one because you know me I can't help it if I like what I see I must have it!" his voice raising

We stood there in silence for a few moments simply glaring at each other, after a while he got up from the bed and made his way over to me.

"Why do you have to be so immature?"

"I am not immature I was amusing myself Kol... something you doing know how you do"

"Didn't you see? I was amusing myself"

"Not all forms of entertainment have to be intercourse"

"In your world maybe not but in mine-"

"Oh Kol do be quiet and leave that subject alone! Or do you forget I am merely 18" he grinned at my comment and I sighed heavily, he'd gotten to me and I'd backed down like usual

"You really have to learn when I'm testing you little one, I don't know how many times you've fallen just as the going gets good" he chuckled I shoved him a little making him stumble back, surprisingly making his grin expand. In seconds I was sandwiched between the wall and Kol.

"Don't shove me darling or do you forget that I'm your fiancé"

"I was poking fun you're not meant to use it against me" I whined he chuckled heartily, rolling my eyes I shifted against his hold

"Now where do you think you're going..." my eyes went wide at the seductive tone he used

"... You're my new form of entertainment" I pushed him with abnormal strength making him stumble and land in one of the chairs

"I am gladly holding onto my innocence Kol so you shall not the one to have it" and with that I left, being around Kol when he had that one thing on his mind was not going to be fun.

With me now being bored of books and not wanting to go back to the room having just escaped Kol and his disgusting mind I was left with nothing to do but wander around the Mikaelson home.

Walking past one of the rooms a conversation caught my interest

"The full moon is tomorrow brother... after all these centuries it is finally time" Niklaus mused

"I have been to see the witches; they believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger" Elijah spoke

"What does it matter if she lives or not?..." Klaus questioned

".. She is a means to an end that is all" he finished not sounding bothered

"She should die for your gain?" Elijah challenged

"She is human... her life means nothing"

"I beg you to consider this"

"Are you so foolish as to care for her?"

"Of course not" Elijah quickly recovered

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak... Elijah we do not feel and we do not care"

"We did once" Elijah voice sounded broken

There was a pause

"Too many life times ago to matter..." Klaus brushed it off before carrying on.

"...tell the witches not to bother the sacrifice will happen as planned"

My blood ran cold as I knew who they were talking about; Katarina. She was going to die for Niklaus so he could become the hybrid he was meant to be. I didn't like getting on the bad side of Niklaus but Katarina was a nice enough young lady to me it did not seem fair for her to die for his personal gain so, I ran and I told her and on the day of the sacrifice she ran, hopefully never to be found by Niklaus or any of the Mikaelson family.

(Later that evening)

All day I've kept my distance from all the Mikaelson's knowing that as soon as Niklaus finds out Katarina has fled all hell shall break loose. As I strode back to the room Klaus stormed past me; let the fun begin. Following silently behind him he sharply turned a corner and went into Elijah's room.

"What have you done?" Klaus' voice low and threatening

"I don't understand?" confusing obvious

"Katarina is gone, she has fled"

"No"

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her nothing" he was telling the truth

There was a loud smash into the room; surely someone has just been rammed up against a wall.

"Do not lie to me!" Klaus shouted at Elijah

"I will find her, you have my word" Elijah promised

"If you do not, you have my word that you will be dead"

I gulped and backed away from the door where I stood listening sometimes I didn't take into account what my interference could mean for other people... like today for an example. Carrying on with my journey to the room I began to think about what I could tell Kol to make him leave here and go somewhere new. Somewhere where Klaus wouldn't be a hassle with his obsession to break the curse and become a hybrid. The new world? No, he'd be back there again soon. Europe? Maybe, as long as it isn't Italy. Walking into the room Kol looked to be resting; lazy man.

"Kol I would like to travel somewhere else the Great British scenery and weather is boring me... I have endured it for over 100 years" I tried to make my voice sound bored

"And where do you suggest we go little one?" he said sleepily

"Europe" I chirped

"We have a few houses in Italy" he sat up slowly

"Anywhere but Italy" the sternness of my voice shocked me.

"Spain?"

"Too much sea food" I lied

"Germany?"

"Can't speak their language"

"France?" his voice hopeful

"Bien mon chéri France semble parfait" (**A/N:**well my darling France sounds perfect)

He chuckled and shook his head "why didn't you just say France in the first place" I shrugged

"How soon can the horses be ready so we can leave?"

"when ever you want ma chérie" I couldn't contain the squeal that escaped my lips, I was so happy to be getting away from Klaus but also because I got to go home.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trouble In Paris?

(1685, Palace of Fontainebleau, France)

We'd been living here in France for quite a while now, at first moving from place to place but when we heard that the Chateau de Fontainebleau was housing royal guests of the Bourbon Kings we decided that a little compulsion couldn't do any harm so we were able to grab a whole wing seeing as compulsion can go as far as you need it to. As I walked through the gorgeous gardens; a glass of red wine in hand, I took in the marvellous feeling of the sun on my skin. Quietly I thanked the witch that gave me my ring.

"Little one I do hope you're enjoying that glass of Bourgogne wine because you've finished packing or do you forget that we are going to be spending the weekend in Paris to celebrate all hallows eve?"

"I have not forgotten, you've been reminding me _all_ week" he grinned at me; something was running through that deceiving mind of his. Setting the glass down carefully on one of the sundials, his grin widened.

"And have you packed a mask for the event?"

"Why would I need to pack a mask" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Do you wish for the fairies and evil spirits to come get you?" he joked

"So you're saying I should wear a mask to befuddle and ward off these so called fairies and evil spirits"

"Yes because what would I do without someone to constantly annoy"

"Poke needles into your eyes?" I suggested sweetly but he scowled at me.

"Master Mikaelson and Miss Ashdown, your carriage awaits" one of the staff hollered

He held out his arm like a true gentleman but I knew him better, he could be a gentleman but in a matter of 5 seconds he could also be an absolute arse. As we approached the carriage I noticed it was going to be pulled by two ash-grey stallions.

Our journey to Paris was quiet with the odd bit on banter at times although I suppose that going to Paris might have triggered some unhappy memories, I know they brought some frightening ones for myself even though it was 193 years ago when a few houses were painted red with the blood of slayers.

"Kol, if that memory bothers you so much we don't have to be in Paris for the entire weekend" he gave me a strained smile to try show that he was okay but underneath I knew there was something wrong.

_(Flashback)_

"_May I offer you a drink Mademoiselle?" I nodded towards the Frenchman. Great fully I took the cup of wine from him, bringing the cup towards me I inhaled deeply; it had a vibrant fruity scent. Kol had told me not to accept drinks from anyone except the little old lady that owned the cottage we were staying at, but this wine smelled so good. Bringing the cup to my lips I took a swig but choked when it started to burn my insides._

"_Vervain" I struggled to say_

"_Vampire" I heard him hiss _

_Before I could run my hands were bound in a rope that had been soaked in that godforsaken herb, it burnt my wrists raw. Hissing in pain I didn't see the stake that was about to be driven into my abdomen; when it did I screamed out in pain. Hunching over my breath came out in irregular pants_

"_Why keep my alive, why don't you just kill me?" _

"_Because vampires always make a good show" _

_I bore my fang at him "you wait until I get free of my bonds-" I was cut off by a vervain soaked rag being tied across my nose and mouth. Coughing and spluttering I gasped for breath but it only burned causing me to be cast into oblivion._

_When I woke the smell of wine and cheese and the sound of drunken laughter and wolf whistles invaded my senses like harsh waves. Stirring I sat up and another load of wolf whistles could be heard, my eyes adjusted fast and I noticed I was sitting on the tavern counter in my undergarments. I felt me face heat up in embarrassment never have I been caught indecent in a public place. A controlled fire had been placed at the front of the counter making it impossible to get out in my withering state. Standing up the whistles increased. Suddenly a familiar pendant caught my eyes, the mystery was chatting up one of the fancy ladies when they noticed me; his brows pulled together._

"_Now to have some fun with you" one of the men spat. Before I knew it a bucket of vervain water was being thrown at me. I screamed and pulled my right arm tightly to my side. 3 more buckets of the stuff was thrown at me before I lost it and showed them my true face. Audible gasps were heard from all around the tavern. When they'd stopped throwing the buckets of water at me I curled up into a ball and hoped for my suffering to stop, being like this made me unaware of the stake that was being driven through my back; my blood curdling scream couldn't be contained. _

"_you see Mesdames et Messieurs if you don't get this monster in the heart it does not die" a temporary gap in the fire was created as I was yanked from the counter and forced to stand up straight._

"_and this is what happens when you hit their hearts" I stared wide eyed at him as he pulled back his hand and readied himself to drive the stake through my heart. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side and waited for it to penetrate my body and finally bring me my end. What I didn't expect was Kol suddenly appearing in front of me and taking the stake into his body._

"_Hmm it seems you missed your target" he spat_

"_What then?" shock swept through the tavern when Kol pulled out the stake and threw in on the floor_

"_Now which one of you miscreants had the audacity to try harm ma chérie?" _

_Silence_

"_Then I guess you shall all die" that was when the screaming bloodshed started. _

(1685)

I woke with a start; it always seemed so real; the burning sensation of the vervain going down my throat made me crave a drink of water at least. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kol looking at me with concern plastered all over his face. Composing myself I straightened my dress and tucked stray hairs behind my ears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kol broke the silence

"We have talked about... many a time"

"I see... don't worry little one, I shall not let any harm come to you"

"I know" I offered him a slightly sad smile he moved from the opposite side of the carriage onto my side.

"I promise, no more vervain or stakes shall come near you or into contact with you while we are here in Paris"

"Here?"

"Yes" he grinned stupidly and the carriage slowed to a definite stop, how long did I fall asleep for?

Stepping out of the carriage numerous conversations flooded into my ears unexpectedly, one caught my fancy, and it was one about a theatre production happening tonight.

"I have a wonderful idea of what to do tonight for **our** entertainment"

"Well little one I did not know you thought like that" I shot him a flat look at his comment

"There's a production on tonight but where still remains a mystery"

"A theatre production, sounds like good fun" I squealed in excitement, I'd heard about productions but have never fully watched one, so this would be my first time.

As I walked through the crowded streets gazing at the stalls with their little trinkets, souvenirs and valuable items I didn't expect to be gruffly pulled into one of the gaps between the stalls.

"Tall man, fair hair, surrounded by 4 guys with long dark hair, over by the sweet stall" Kol whispered into my ears, my eyes skimmed the crowd and finally located the man he had been describing

"What about him?"

"My father" I gulped audibly, I knew about Mikael, I'd got it out of Kol when he was on a binge and by no means did I ever expect or want to meet him. He had vowed to kill any of his children that dare to harbour Niklaus. He seemed like a vile and horrid man and I did fear for my life because he did not drink from the veins of humans like normal vampire do, he drank from the veins of vampires.

"What do we do?" me voice shaking slightly

"We slip behind the stalls a pray to god that neither him nor his... goons spot us" I nodded almost robotically and let Kol drag me behind the stalls while I kept my gaze on Mikael taking in every aspect of his cruel form.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Last Straw

**(Disclaimer: I wish... nobody except Fayne/Charity)**

**(A/N: haven't uploaded in a while, been going over the fight scene for ages... still not happy with it but I know if I don't put something up now I never will. Thank you to all my fans, mean a lot :') Enjoy! Leave a review to show me what you think?)**

(1685, Le Procope, Paris, France)

Sunlight shone through the gaps in the curtains blinding my for a moment or two when I rolled over onto my side, memories of the theatrical production from last night brought a smile to face; it was fantastic. Getting out of bed I went to gaze out of the window.

Mikael had made himself known to me during the night when Kol did a little disappearing trick. He didn't seem like the man Kol had been describing to me all these years... maybe he just wanted to make him sound big, bad and cruel because of what he had threatened to do to them if they were with Niklaus, in all honesty he seemed like a charming man.

"What are thinking about?" Kol's voce startled me

"The production" 'Liar' a little voice in my head shouted

"Very amusing wasn't it" I could hear the chuckle he was struggling to suppress

"I have a coffee date this morning" I suddenly blurted, and resisted the urge to slap my hand over my mouth

"With who?" Kol suddenly appeared in front of me

"No one you'd know"

"Little one..." he pressed

"What? Cant a girl have a man in her life?" I teased

"You have me" he replied; smirking

"Kol your my guardian, my benefactor the one who watches over me because I'm your ward"

"Oh..."

"Your more like a brother to me" I said while wrapping my arms around his neck, he said nothing in response only removed my arms from him and walked into the other room, thanks to my enhanced hearing I knew he'd locked the door. Had I hurt his feelings? I always thought he saw me as nothing but his ward but after what I had just witnessed I wasn't all that sure anymore. Dismissing it I prepared myself for my date.

I sat outside the cafe, nervously playing with the handkerchief I had with me; why did I agree to this? I could get myself killed; did he compel me to agree? I was so absorbed with my internal battle I didn't notice him sitting down.

"Bonjour Charity" snapping my head up I smiled sweetly

"Bonjour" gosh if Kol saw me he'd have my head. A waiter came over and Mikael nodded his head and the waiter walked away. That's odd?

"Do you come here often?"

"No first time actually"

"Oh... you said you wanted to discuss something Mikael"

"Yes..." he pulled some paper from his coat pocket, unfolded it and gave it to me to look at; it was a sketch of Kol

"Have you seen this man at all Charity?"

"_Mikael will kill me if he finds me"_ Kol's words floated through my mind

"No, not at all"

"You're certain about this? Because if I found out you have just lied to me I won't think twice about killing you" I gulped audibly

"Positive" I replied

The waiter set the tray down on the table before leaving again. Mikael poured both me and him a cup before carrying on with harmless banter now that the seriousness what out in the open. Picking up my cup I inhaled deeply and set it back down.

"Is something wrong with your tea?"

"Oh no, it's just there's vervain in it" I said sarcastically

"You're familiar with the herb?"

"yes very" I refused to make eye contact with him from that moment on so I gazed off into the crowd and saw a certain someone wearing an emotion that clearly said 'I will murder you'

"If you don't mind I should be getting back to my hotel, I have a lot of packing to do" I stood quickly and went to walk away but he caught my arm.

"it was a pleasure meeting you charity" he kissed my hand before letting me go, when I was sure that he could no longer see me I used my vampire speed to get back. Reaching for the small handbag I usually carried with me I found it wasn't there.

"Aurgh! Bravo Fayne just bravo" I muttered to myself before leaving again to go get my bag.

When I arrived back at the cafe Mikael wasn't there, nor was my bag. Now I was fuming, he took my bag... it had the key to our room in, I prayed that Kol didn't go back to the hotel for both our sakes.

Walking through the corridors of the hotel I saw three men at the end of it waiting by the room's door; it was Mikael and his goons.

"You left your bag ma chérie" he showed it to me

"It appears so"

"The young man you're staying with he's you're...?" oh no

"Fiancé" I said a little too fast

"I know it's not my business but I'd be wary about what he does when you're not around" he gave me my bag, nodded and left

"What he does when I'm not around?" stepping closer to the door I could hear it; perfect Kol just perfect. As I wrapped my fingers around the door handle a bloodcurdling scream could be heard from inside; I was sure Mikael heard it too.

Opening the door blood and bodies lay everywhere; I heard footsteps coming from behind me so I stepped back out into the corridor, slammed the door and forced tears.

"Is everything-"

"Your warning is taken Mikael"

"I am terrible sorry" then he left again but with unnatural speed, whipping my tears away I went into the room.

"Kol you fool!" I screeched

"Me the fool?! Ha! Don't make me laugh"

"Didn't intend to" I spat

"You are the fool Fayne"

"I'm the fool? Oh do share the secret as to how!"

"Have I not warned you enough?!"

"I was compelled!" 'Liar!' the little voice shouted

"Didn't bloody look that way!"

"I was!" he appeared in front of me and searched my eyes before pushing me with all his strength sending me into the wall

"LIAR!" he bared his fangs

"You went off your own accord! Do you wish to have me killed?"

I blinked back the tears that were forming in my eyes "right now I do!" he looked utterly shocked at my reply

"For all I know you could've already signed my death sentence!"

"For hundreds of years I have out up with you and your shenanigans but not once have I betrayed the secrets you entrusted me with so why would I pick now?"

"Because Mikael is just that manipulative!"

"He's the manipulative one?" I scoffed

"He's already started to do it! Why don't you just go off into a corner and die! It would save him a lot of time!" he yelled at me

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"Yes!" his angry face sobered when that work came out of his mouth

"Fine... all I need is a stake"

"Fayne-"

"No! Just let me go die in peace!" I sped into my room and locked it behind me so he couldn't get in. He banged on the door for hours pleading with me to come out, he'd said a million apologies and a million threats to kill me if I didn't come out, but none of them mattered to me. It neared midnight when he stopped trying so I grabbed my already packed bag, left my pre-written note and snuck out. I didn't intend on ever coming back, Kol had made it clear that my company brought him nothing but hatred and many other emotions.


	6. Chapter 6 - Goodbye

**(Disclaimer: nobody except Fayne!**

**Long time no see, no one wants excuses but I have been really busy with a pantomime, its almost over now so there should be quicker uploads :) anyways, Enjoy! and review please, I really want to know what people think and if I'm going in the right direction)**

(1685, Le Procope, Paris, France)

Kol's P.O.V

She was with Mikael, after all the warnings I'd given her, after every story I'd told her to prove my point to make her understand, she sat there having happy banter and sipping tea. Well that was until she saw me, the moment our gazes met any sign of a positive emotion vanished from her face. Good. You shouldn't be happy with him you un-great full wench.

Seeing as my mood was now foul and in desperate need of brightening, I decided to entertain myself in the best way I knew. Sleeping around with the fancy ladies. Besides, I know it'll get on Fayne's nerves. As I walked through the best 'pick up' places Paris had to offer, many of the girls caught my eye but I couldn't take home too many because that's leads to people whispering and pointing fingers when most of them turn up dead.

* * *

The body of the girl began to sag in my arms as I drained the remainder of the addictive liquid that age her life. The heat of her touch melted away, the colouring of her skin faded until her body was cold and pale. That's how I liked it; every last drop must be gone before I am finished. I sauntered over to one of the others and pinned her up against the wall; she blushed and giggled under me, lowering my head to her neck I was about to take a bite when voices from outside interrupted me.

"You left your bag ma chérie" his deceiving voice said

"It appears so" Fayne replied

"The young man you're staying with he's you're...?"

She told him I was with her?! That bi-

"Fiancé" she recovered… a bit fast

"I know it's not my business but I'd be wary about what he does when you're not around" If only you knew old man

"What he does when I'm not around?" she faked confusion. I stared into the girls eyes and compelled her to scream loud and she did it pitch perfect. Good girl. Was all I thought before I sank my fang into her delicate skin. I heard the door click open slightly before slamming shut. I was positive she'd seen my mess. I drained this one quickly while listening to the on-going conversation.

"Is everything-"he began.

"Your warning is taken Mikael" she cut him off.

"I am terrible sorry" he said to her.

Moments after the door opened and slammed again and someone shouted a bit too loud.

"Kol you fool!" I'm sorry what?

"Me the fool?! Ha! Don't make me laugh" I retorted

"Didn't intend to" she spat

"You are the fool Fayne" I narrowed my eyes at her

"I'm the fool? Oh do share the secret as to how!"

"Have I not warned you enough?!" I pressed

"I was compelled!" 'Were you? No! Don't back down now!' I thought

"Didn't bloody look that way!"

"I was!" just to be sure I appeared in front of her and searched her eyes – no sign what-so-ever. My anger was near boiling point so I pushed her into the wall on the opposite side of the room and bared my fangs

"LIAR!"

"You went off your own accord! Do you wish to have me killed?" I interrogated. A glass like texture was clear in her eyes but she fought against it.

"Right now I do!" she what? I was shocked and temporarily lost for words. When I regained my speech I was furious.

"For all I know you could've already signed my death sentence!"

"For hundreds of years I have out up with you and your shenanigans but not once have I betrayed the secrets you entrusted me with so why would I pick now?"

"Because Mikael is just that manipulative!"

"He's the manipulative one?" she scoffed.

"He's already started to do it! Why don't you just go off into a corner and die! It would save him a lot of time!" At the moment I didn't care what I said.

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"Yes!" his angry face sobered when that word came out of his mouth. That was a bit harsh.

"Fine... all I need is a stake" her voice no longer held its strength; I could hear it breaking even though she willed it not to.

"Fayne-"

"No! Just let me go die in peace!" she sped off before I could get out another word. I followed her to her door but when I tried to open it, it was locked and breaking down the door didn't seem like a good option given the state we were in. my anger was gone but I knew hers wasn't, it was heightened with hurt and pain as well. I tapped on the door softly before speaking.

"Little one please come out, it was not in my intensions to voice those words, I understand what you feel because of what I said but I must let you know it was blind anger, I could've said it to anyone… and that someone should not have been you" the soft sound of feet moving around was all that could be heard, no crying or words. So I decided it be best if I left her alone for an hour or two, then I shall come back and see if I can amend this mess.

(2 hours later)

In the time I'd left her alone I'd managed to clean up this mess and get rid of the evidence that any blood had been lost. Satisfied with the main room I went to check on Fayne. Trying her door I found that it was still locked, I listened; there was movement. So silence is your last resort?

"Fayne open this door! Silence is going to get you nowhere! If you don't come out before sunset so help me I will break this door down and make you listen!" silence.

"Aurgh!" why did I shout? It will do nothing but take me three steps back and that's not what I need right now. Sunset was in an hour, she had an hour to come out or I was coming in whether she liked it or not; preferably the latter.

An hour past slowly and over that time I must have made dozens of apologies and threats but surely sunset rolled around like all the others on any other day; she didn't come out. So I tried again with another load of threats and apologies, kicking myself for every threat that came out of my godforsaken mouth. It was nearing midnight when I gave up and resorted to booze.

I drown my sorrows and worries with wine, whiskey and the occasional spirit, after a while I felt my eye lids become heavy and droop. Before I knew it I was sound asleep.

(The Next Morning)

At the strike of 9 I cracked my eyes open. My head pulsed slightly but not too much. I pushed myself up from the position I was currently in and rubbed my groggy eyes. I reached for my cup and bottle but found they were gone and had been replaced with a note. The curvy and neat handwriting that depicted my name caught my attention instantly. Turning the envelope over the seal was familiar but I hadn't seen it in a long time. Breaking the seal I slipped the piece of paper out and unfolded it before reading over its content.

'To my dearest Kol,

From last night's incident I have come to the conclusion that my mere existence brings your blood to a boil and even though you may have tried to suppress it, everything you might have tried to contain came spilling out in numerous apologies and threats. From the time I spent in the solace of my room I have decided that it shall be best for both of us if we do not spend any more time in the company of each other. I hope you live out the rest of your eternal life with someone who brings you joy, and may I wish you all the best.

Yours faithfully Fayne'


	7. Chapter 7 - What Happened?

(1864, Mystic Falls, Virginia)

Dear Diary,

Giuseppe Salvatore had just announced to me that today we are expecting the arrival of a Miss Pierce. He said that she shall be joining us here at the Salvatore boarding house for some time. Hopefully her presence here shall bring us nothing but joy and very little drama.

"Charity are you coming to greet our guest with me?" Stefan called up the stairs

"Just a minute!" I called back before slipping my diary under my mattress, straightening my dress I made my way down stairs to join Stefan who was now waiting outside for Miss Pierce. Stepping into position beside Stefan I noticed something different about him but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

I turned my focus to the drive way when a unfamiliar carriage began to come up it, as the young girl stepped out of the carriage she kept her head down but looked up when she reached the ground; it was Katarina.

I watched as Stefan stared intently at her and as Katarina looked him up and down. I came out of my observations when Stefan began to descend the steps towards her.

"You must be Miss Pierce" he bowed his head a little

"Please call me Katherine" she offered him her hand, which he gladly took.

"Katherine it's so good to see you again" I broke the silence, her eyes landed on me and they lit up

"Charity! It's been so long, I trust you have been keeping well?"

"Yes very" I linked arms with her and we began to walk inside

"I don't see any of the Mikaelson's around"

"No neither do I"

"I thought you had some tie to them"

"I did… but it was severed a long time ago"

"It's a shame"

"It would've been if the separation had been under lighter circumstances or because of a better reason" memories of that day fluttered around in my mind.

"I'll leave that matter alone, it seems to upset you" I offered her a smile

"It's quite alright" I said

"So how long do you intend on staying here with us?"

"As long as I see fit" she gave me a mischievous grin before heading off on her own leaving me with Stefan.

"You know Miss Pierce well?"

"Yes, we were friends a little while ago but she moved and I lost contact" I lied

"Stefan, a word" Giuseppe called from his office

"I shall see you at dinner Charity" he smiled before heading off towards his father.

(The Next Day)

I was disturbed from my reading when Stefan and Damon came bounding out of the front door and onto the lawn. Looking at them both I noticed Damon had a peculiar shaped ball in his hands.

"Wait. Where did you learn this game?"

"Camp outside of Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch!" Damon threw the ball to his brother; Stefan seemed to catch it with ease.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules!" he rushed as Damon charged towards him but, Stefan dodged him as he neared

"Who need rules? Mind if I join you?" Katherine's voice rang out; the brothers exchanged a quick glance at each other before speaking.

"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough" I noticed Damon surveying her.

"Somehow, I think you play rougher" she gave him a cheeky grin before snatching the ball from Stefan and running off

Getting up from my seat on the porch I joined the two as they stood there baffled at her boldness.

"Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will!" without another word Damon ran after her with a little head start, shortly followed by myself and Stefan

"Hey wait!" I said breathlessly. Gosh these dresses are hard work, even for a vampire. Surely I caught up with the trio. Katherine was sitting on a bench with the ball placed firmly in her lap and the brothers stood there staring at her. Walking past them I joined her on the bench.

"Isn't this exciting!" she said I a hushed tone

"What? Slowly twisting the Salvatore brothers around your finger?" She shot me quick glare thinking I wouldn't see it

"I think I hear Giuseppe calling for me, I shall see you all this evening hopefully" I lied. Briskly I got up and walked away. I didn't know why but the thought of Katherine playing with their hearts brought hatred to burn in the pit of my stomach. When I had met her last she seemed like a sweet girl who deserved life instead of death; could become a vampire change a person that much?

Later that evening I was quietly from the shadows as Damon spied upon an indecent Katherine.

"Damon what are you doing?"

"Charity! Don't startle me like that!"

"You know better than to be spying on an indecent lady"

"But this lady is Miss Katherine"

"I don't care who it is!"

"Why do you care?" he pressed

"Do you care for me?" he smirked

"Merely your wellbeing, nothing more" I spat as he carried on spying. Storming away from Damon I bumped into Stefan.

"Sorry…"

"You didn't show to dinner"

"I wasn't feeling the best"

"And yet here you are storming down a corridor?" he chuckled

"Stefan I'm not in the mood so if you would get out of the way I would be appreciative"

"It was Damon's last dinner with us before he leaves for the Confederate Army"

"He shall be back soon enough"

"Charity I have never seen you act so cold, what has caused this foreign emotion?"

"You wouldn't understand" I pushed past him not wanting to dwell on the matter too much. It was true; I had been acting cold to those I once showed happiness. I had even come to question my decision to have helped Katherine escape Niklaus. When I had returned to my room I began to ponder if I should try contact Niklaus and tell him I have found her, it had seemed like a pretty good idea until I thought of who might accompany him… and how I would've betrayed the trust Katherine had installed in me.

If I couldn't get Niklaus to get her, maybe the council would soon catch on? I smirked at the plan forming in my mind.

Over the next six months I would have to put up with Katherine toying with Stefan as I would eagerly awaited Damon's return. I need both of them for my. It would work with just the one but with them both, I could have some more fun.

Katherine's giggles fluttered through the air as Stefan chased her through the gardens. I sat next to my nanny observing them intently taking in every detail of how they acted when around each other; this was going to be hell when Damon arrived back home from battle.

"Ha! I win, what's my prize?" she flirted 'death maybe?' that voice said

"What would you like it to be?" Damon called out; my head snapped in his direction, I thought he had left?

"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked bewildered

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle" he grinned. So he never left. It cut down the wait I would've had there was something good within that.

"You're commitment to the Confederacy is inspiring" Stefan joked

"Well this works out wonderfully for me" aurgh, here we go again.

"How's that Miss Katherine?"

"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained, first and foremost I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball"

"With honour"

"With pleasure" the boy's sentences combined

"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue, how will I ever choose?" she teased. Her final words annoyed me to no end. If she picks one the other shall be left broken but still willing to follow her like little sheep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Goodbye Katherine

**(DISCLAIMER: own nobody except Fayne)**

**(A/N: **okay so this is kind of a little route through the years because I need them to know her for later years ;) hope you all enjoy it! let me know what you think? Happy Holidays!**)**

(1864, Mystic Falls, Virginia)

The day of the founder's ball rolled around. Katherine had chosen Stefan as her escort leaving Damon broken; as predicted. It pained me to see him like that but he got what he deserved if he's going to fall in love with her, he shall get hurt along the way. I watched Katherine out of the corner of my eye while I danced with George Lockwood. She flirted relentlessly.

"George, do you believe immortality?" he looked at me funny and gave a lopsided grin

"You ask some bizarre things Charity" he chuckled

"I'm being serious George" I protested

"No I do not" he got out

"Not even a little bit?"

"No"

"But-but what about the stories?"

"… sometimes they do peak my interest"

"Which stories?"

"Any"

"Good…"

"Now why do you ask?"

"Because I fear that some of those stories may be coming to life" he stiffened but soon relaxed

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, I have heard rumours about some animal attacks that are getting closer to Mystic Falls-"

"Your answer is in what you just told me Charity"

"No no no, you didn't let me finish!" I stressed

"Sorry please, do go on"

"The thing about the marks this 'animal' is leaving match those of **human** teeth"

"Human teeth?" he seemed to become a little more interested in what I was saying

"Yes! And the bodies of the victims were drained off blood"

"Interesting… and their getting closer to Mystic Falls" I nodded and faked worry

"If what you're saying is true, then the council must be alerted" the music ended and so did the dance

"I bid you good night Charity"

"good night George" I smiled silently as I watched his retreating back the cogs of my plan had now been set into motion, now the next step was to make the council aware of vampires. I knew that in the process I would be putting my own life into the balance but it would hopefully rid this quiet town of Katherine.

* * *

The cool air that the summer nights brought tried to bite at my skin but with me being dead, what can it do? The council had a meeting today, like they usually do on a Wednesday; these things could end as quickly as they had started or go on into the late hours of the. Tonight I was fortunate to have the latter. I watched silently from the tree line as the room full of men continued to bustle about. I wouldn't have to worry about forcing myself to bleed because my dress was already covered in the blood of my footman who now lies motionlessly next to my over turned carriage.

Walking out of the tree line and closer to the house I calculated my next moves carefully. Biting into both my arms three times; one on the left and two on the right. I let out a spine chilling scream and dashed for the house; screaming as vampire as I went.

The door of the house flung open to reveal many concerned town council members, I flung myself into Giuseppe.

"It came out of nowhere! Lightning speed! It killed Benjamin and Timothy! I was lucky to escape with my life!" I wailed out to them

"What do you mean by 'it' Charity?" George asked appearing concerned

"A vampire!" crocodile tears poured from my eyes

The word vampire went around the group in hushed whispers; this is taking too long.

"I feel faint" I moaned

"You've ran a long way Miss Ashdown" Mr Fell interjected

"no we weren't that far away" I purposely showed them my arms and thankfully the bites were still open, I fluttered my eyes a little before collapsing to the side; no one caught me so it stung a little but it was a small price to pay if everything went well.

Over the next few days a body count began to arise and finally the council crumbled under it, they began to put in precautions.

As I browsed about Pearl's shop Katherine strode in with Damon on her arm. When shall that boy learn? I went about with my business when Pearl stopped me.

"Charity I have news for both you and Miss Katherine" oh goody. I stood next to Pearl as she spoke.

"They bought large volumes of that vervain elixir" I cringed slightly at the mention of the word

"Did he try to put his hands on you again?" Katherine smirked

"Doesn't he always?"

"She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert" I informed a clueless Damon

"I am beyond saving, we know that" Pearls gaze switched between the three of us

"How can you be so calm their getting closer to you every day" Damon's feathers seemed a little ruffled by all this

"We're the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls; thanks to Emily we walk the streets in day light, no one will ever suspect us"

"Not unless a human tells them" I pressed

"I'd sooner die" that shocked me

"And soon enough you will" Katherine pulled him in for a kiss

"Mrs Fell is approaching" Pearl informed the pair, they moved out of the way to let her in before exiting the shop. When Mrs Fell had finished I pulled Pearl to one side.

"Do you think it is right?"

"What is right?"

"The way Katherine is pulling **both** the Salvatore boys along"

"Regrettably not but it is her choice and I will state it wise that you do not interfere being as young and naïve as you are." I narrowed my eyes at her as she walked away from me, if only you knew just how old I was Pearl.

* * *

As the days progressed I was able to catch whispers about what the council were doing to catch vampires; so I steered clear of any drinks that were offered to me by any council member. That evening as I walked to my room Giuseppe stopped me.

"You are looking much better now Charity"

"Thank you I am feeling better too" I smiled and turned to walk off but a dull thud and faint cry of 'Katherine' from inside Stefan's room made me stop. Giuseppe barged in and looked down at them.

"Go get the sheriff, tell him we have a vampire" he ordered

"What? No!" Stefan protested

"Do as I say son!" Giuseppe's voice was harsh

"Nothing that you feel for her is real! She's a vampire Stefan, a monster! I fed you vervain hoping that is would expose her"

"How did you know?" Stefan asked bewildered

"Your sympathy for their plight, I didn't raise my sons to be so weak, the sheriff now… Go quickly!" He barked

"Now son!" with that Stefan dashed out of the room and I carried on my way. My work here was done and now I could move on knowing that I wouldn't have to deal with her any longer.


	9. Chapter 9 - Old Friends

**(DISCLAIMER: no one except Charity)**

**(A/N: **I decided to take a little trip through this time period because the 20's have always interested me and I enjoyed episode 3x3. Hope you enjoy it! let me know what you think. Happy Holidays!**)**

(1922, Gloria's, Chicago, Illinois)

The smell of booze, cigarettes and cheap perfume mixed with the sound of jazz filled the air; flooding my senses. I was barely paying attention to the guy who was trying to chat me up and have a nice quickie in the alley.

"Where have you been all my life?" he tried

"Hiding from you" I stated flatly before getting up and heading towards Rebekah.

"Bekah please can we go now, there's no one fun here tonight.

"Let's have one last drink, then we'll leave" I watched her as she snaked a drink from another person.

"Oh, please help yourself" sarcasm clear

"I always do" she retorted while walking towards him

"Careful Mr Salvatore" she teased him slightly "your still wearing your date… she's lovely" Bekah mocked while walking away

"Who are you?" he tugged her elbow, she didn't answer only did the 'shh' action. As she neared me she downed her drink.

"Who was that?"

"One Mr Salvatore"

"Salvatore?" I got out in surprise

"Yes, know him?"

"I met him while he was still human"

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

As the night progressed that same man would not stop trying to get into my pants; he reminded me of someone because of his sexual mind. I slumped back into the seat and reminisced in some of the better memories I had of him. Unwillingly I let out a sigh; it caught the guy's attention.

"Am I boring baby?"

"Yes, but I know how you could entertain me" he seemed to perk up, I signalled for him to come closer. When he was close enough I bit down hard on his jugular, I drained him quickly. Pulling away I wiped my mouth.

"Always thinking with your stomach aren't you?" Bekah joked. "I'm going for a dance, care to join me?" she finished

"Maybe later Bekah"

"Suit yourself" she sauntered off towards the dance floor, and soon found a partner.

She danced for an hour before my sanity hung in the balance, the smells were driving me crazy and I was in need of blood or I would surely be munching on a few unwilling victims. Huffing I pulled Bekah away from her dance friend and out into the cool night air.

"Get your hands off me" she spat

"One last drink Bekah, do those words ring any bells?"

"I lost track of time" she defended herself

"Yes of course you did, now come on you'll have plenty of time with Mr Salvatore tomorrow night"

"Twelve hours is an awful long time" I stopped dead in my tracks

"Bekah, are you going soft?" I teased

"Positively not" she bit back; I giggled at her before carrying off into the night.

* * *

Over the three days Stefan and Rebekah became close; sharing theirs meals with each other and even kissing. Stefan seemed as smitten with her as he was with Katherine, hopefully this time she would hand him his heart on a silver platter I was betting that she wouldn't but you could never know with originals.

"We're getting Rebekah then we're leaving okay Charity?"

"Alright" I downed the rest of my scotch and stood to scan the crowd for her. I spied her and grinned.

"I see her Nik. She locking lips with Stefan Salvatore"

"Is she now?" he smiled at me.

This was going to be fun. I followed closely behind him as he made his way through the packed club towards the loved up couple.

"It's late Rebekah, we're leaving" he grabbed onto her arm harshly

"Get off me" she pulled back

"Who is this guy?" Stefan intervened

"Stefan don't, he'll kill you" Bekah quickly got out of her seat and stood in-between the two males.

"Nik's a lot stronger than he looks" I informed him

"so this is the famous Stefan Salvatore, I've been hearing so much about… your right, he does have funny hair" he said slightly lightening the tense mood.

"I'm bored, we want to go"

"Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend" she retorted

"No, you're my sister which means, you have to do what I say"

"Your sister" Stefan seemed to confirm. Rebekah seemed insistent on not leaving forcing Niklaus and I to stay here with here until she deemed it late enough to go home.

"So Stefan enlighten me, what makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She pure vampire and your no more than a diluted blood line" he pressured

"Don't listen to him Stefan Nik's only testing"

"And where the rest of your family?"

"Well let's see um, I've killed most of them"

"But no all" Rebekah added

"And you're okay with that?" Stefan questions

"Well we all had the chance to choose a side, I chose the right one eventually" she grabbed hold of Niklaus' hand

"Where the hell's my wife!" someone demanded, catching our attention almost instantly

"I dunno, I give up" Stefan replied

"You think your so tough, hiding in your bar drinking your liquor. A telephone call to Chicago PD might set you straight" he warned, we all chuckled

"Lila! Lila please, come here for a second" Stefan signalled to a woman

"Oh thank god, c'mon we're leaving" the man tried to pull her away from us

"Oh no-no-no-no your sitting" Stefan compelled. Like they were in a trance the pair sat down at the table. As Stefan pulled the woman's glove from her hand Niklaus watched closely.

"Stefan don't be mean" Rebekah cooed as he pulled a small pocket knife from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"What the hell are you doing" concern clear in the mans voice

The man flinched and had a look of pure discomfort as Stefan dragged the blade across her wrist; puncturing the veins, letting the blood flow from them filling the glass that rested on the table.

"Thank you so much Lila, why don't you go bandage that up?" Stefan sent her away.

"I'd like you to join me for a drink" Stefan pushed the glass towards the man

"What kind of sick freaks are you?"

"I said, drink" as the man sipped the drink he looked in pain.

"I didn't catch your name" I said while turning towards him

"Go to hell" Nik erupted into laughter

"Do you want another sip?"

"Liam, Liam Grant"

"Liam Grant, have another sip Liam" Nik clinked glassed with him

"Finish it" Liam downed it with a look of disgust while we all laughed at his displeasure.

* * *

The next day the boys decided to have some bonding time by themselves, leaving Rebekah and I to chat.

"Bekah do tell me, what do you see in Stefan?"

"A soul looking to be loved"

"Remember love is a vampire greatest weakness and you originals are not weak" I reminded her

"I know but… there's something about him that just captivates me"

"Maybe it's his want for blood that stirs these emotions in you?"

"Maybe…" she trailed off and began to stare at Stefan. After a while of just staring she got up and made her way over to the dance floor where he joined her, while Nik came and sat up by me.

"She truly loves him you know Nik"

"You could say she was smitten with him" he grinned

"Isn't it good to be smitten?"

"I guess"

"Or would you rather her be enraged by his very existence?"

"I prefer the first choice" he chuckled before going into some kind of trance. I continued to look at him he seemed to be realising something or hearing something. It turns out he was listening because just before the gunfire started I heard it. "This is the police!" a gruff voice shouted then the bullets began to pierce the walls and furniture. Angrily Nik knocked back his drink and stormed off leaving me to follow suit.

"Rebekah, come on we gotta go sweetheart" grabbing her he ushered her away from Stefan when she was near the back exit I grabbed her arms and we used our vampire speed to get away, Niklaus took a little longer than expected but he showed up eventually.

"Me thinks it's time we leave" I suggested

"But what about Stefan?!" Rebekah protested

"I'm sure that there will be a time in the future when you both shall meet again" I said trying to comfort her

"Come now Rebekah we have to go" Nik pressed

"You know where to go now so we can contact you if need be?" he turned to me

"Yes, in the Mikaelson Mansion in England"

"Good… now we must bid you goodbye Charity" and with that they were gone, leaving me in the cold Chicago night.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Return Pt 1

**(DISCLAIMER: how I wish...)**

**(A/N: **I've decided to split this into two parts because as I was writing this I got to page 10 in words and I hadn't even finished so split into two :) Enjoy! let me know what you think? Happy Holidays!)

(Present Day, outskirts or Mystic Falls, Virginia)

As I drove along the road that lead into Mystic Falls I was mindlessly singing to 'Sick In Head' by Al Azif which was blasting from my cars speakers; effectively drowning out the buzzing of my phone that lay in the passenger seat.

Driving through the centre of Mystic Falls I was earning many concerned looks because of volume of my music, no doubt from the upstanding and respectable citizens of Mystic Falls but hey, everyone has a good song with thumping bass that they liked to rave to. Just as the song finished I noticed my phone buzzing, quickly grabbing it I turned down the volume and answered it.

"Bonjour!" I replied being as perky as possible

"Charity?" Nik asked

"Nik! How's it hanging?"

"How's what hanging?"

"it means are you alright?"

"Yes perfectly"

"Uh oh what's happened?"

"Nothing…why?"

"Nik you're never ever that positive"

"Maybe I'm just having a lovely day?"

"Yeah okay…" I replied unconvinced. I'd only been traveling with Niklaus for five years before I had to leave but it gave me a perfect chance to master the art of learning what kind of mood simply by the speech he used.

"Are you near Mystic Falls yet?"

"Yep just got in"

"Good, so I'll see you soon yes?"

"Uh yeah just looking for that big ass house that screams 'I HAVE MONEY"

"Shut up it does not scream that"

"I'm pretty sure it does, the house you sent me to in England did"

"That was a mansion, it's meant to scream that"

"Hm... it could've screamed 'I NEED LOVE AND ATTENTION'?"

"Yes well it didn't"

"Maybe it did" I joked

"It didn't"

"Did"

"Not" he sounded a little frustrated

"Did"

"Not! End of. Just get over here as soon as you can I have some guests here and we need you to attend our little get together"

"Why?"

"Because it may concern you to some extent"

"Concern me aye?"

"Yes, now shake your tail feather and get over here"

"Yes mother hen" I replied childishly before hanging up.

Niklaus could wait an hour or so for me because that was the beauty of eternity but he probably would be a little peeved that I made him wait so I decided on an hour exploring Mystic falls would be best then I would head on over to the house.

I'd managed to explore the whole town in half and hour so now I was bored because I had nothing to do. Parking my car I got out and looked around from the small car park I was stood in; spotting a place called 'The Grill'. It was no doubt a place for eating and socializing. I decided to stop in there for the remainder of the hour just so I could get to know some of the local folk. When I walked in I headed straight for the bar.

"Jack Daniels please" I told the bar tender. I observed him as he got my drink; he seemed to be quiet built but not too big maybe a football player? His hair was a mousey brown and he had a faint scar on his upper lip.

"So you new here?" he suddenly asked

"Yeah, just got into town" I smiled

"You're from England right?"

"How'd you know" I tipped my head to the side

"Accent"

"Oh yeah" I blushed

"I'm Matt"

"Charity" he handed me my drink before finishing

"Nice to meet you Charity"

"Same to you Matt" I smiled before taking a small sip of my drink. A guy with black hair hopped onto the stool next to me

"One bourbon"

"Coming right up Damon" I nearly choked on the liquid. Did Matt just say Damon? I turned to look at the guy next to me; it was Damon!

"Well, well, well look who we have here" he swung his head to the right to look at me.

"Charity Ashdown well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Hardly… why aren't you dead?"

"Nice to see you too, and because when I died I had Katherine's blood in my system"

"Figures, she wanted to create a perfect little love triangle with you two"

"And she almost succeeded but then she supposedly got locked in the tomb and when I found her again she ripped my heart out and gave it to me on a silver platter"

"Ouch"

"Yeah…" he replied glumly

"So where have you been all these years?"

"Here there and everywhere… I like to travel, have a little culture now and then"

"Sounds good"

"It is" looking up at the clock I saw that we had been talking for three hours and it was now dark

"Shit, look Damon it was lovely meeting you again but I must dash"

"Where you headed?"

"The Mikaelson house"

"Cool, I was actually going there as well"

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanna ride?"

"Uh sure, I'll pick up my car tomorrow"

When we arrived I didn't bother knocking, I simply strolled on in with Damon following close behind, and when I got into the foyer I shouted.

"Mother hen, I'm home!" it earned a chuckled from Damon when Nik appeared in front of me seeming quite peed off.

"And what time do you call this?"

"Uh…" I checked my phone

"…quarter past nine"

"You arrived in town almost three hours ago!"

"And?" he sighed in frustration; he can't win with me.

"Brother what's wrong now?" the familiar voice of Elijah floated into the room.

"Charity is what's wrong"

"Charity as in Kol's ward?"

"What other Charity do we know brother?" he turned to look at him and in a flash Elijah was at Nik's side beaming at me.

"Charity, what a delightful surprise"

"Didn't Nik tell you I was meant to attend because something might concern me?"

"No, he failed to mention that" we both looked at Nik but he received a soft punch in his shoulder from me.

"Nik it's not nice to keep secrets"

"Some are meant to be kept"

"Wait a second, you know these guys?" Damon tugged on my arm

"Yep, I met them in 1492… the same year I met Katherine too"

"So you're not 148 years old?"

"No!" I laughed

"What else don't I know about you?"

"Lots Damon, lots" as I finished my sentence there was a knock at the door, Nik opened it to reveal Stefan.

"Well there's someone I never thought I'd see again" I whispered to Elijah.

"Pray tell, how do you know these two?" he asked

"I met them while they were still human"

"Ahh I see" he replied

"Well seeing as were all here now, why don't we go into the dining room and proceed with tonight's events" Nik suggested


	11. Chapter 11 - The Return Pt 2

**(DISCLAIMER: i wish..)**

**(A/N: **okay, so here's part 2 :) Enjoy let me know what you think? Happy Holidays!**)**

(Present day, Mystic Falls, Virginia)

"So Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

"I dunno, why don't you ask Damon" Nik chucked at his remark, Elijah looked puzzled

"I'm sorry you missed so much, uh trouble in paradise" Nik informed him

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over" Stefan threatened

I looked at Elijah and mouthed 'Who's Elena?' only to be dismissed by a hand gesture. Well thank you Elijah.

"Hey you know what, it's probably best to just keep Elena in the do not discuss pile" Damon suggested

"You're probably right" Nik replied. Completely confused I carried on eating my dinner

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, still so strong, what do you say brother, should we tell them about Tatia?" this caught my attention; Kol had told me about Tatia and the Petrova doppelgangers because Katherine was one.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"

"Well given their shared affection for Elena and Katarina I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line"

"Oh we're not going anywhere Elijah, please do tell"

"When our family first settled here there was a girl named Tatia she was exquisite beauty, every boy of age desired to be her suitor even though she'd had a child by another man, and none loved her more than Klaus"

"Oh I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much" Nik looked at Elijah

"And you both loved the same girl?" Stefan deduced

"Our mother was a very powerful witch, she sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her… Klaus and I would later learn that is was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on that night when our mother preformed the spell which turned us into vampires"

"Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us so for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged, harsh words were traded we even came to blows didn't we brother" Elijah finished

"But in the end we recognised the sacred bond of family" Nik cut in

"Family above all" Elijah raised his glass

"Family above all" Nik repeated as Stefan and Damon exchanged glances.

"Do you think that there's a Petrova curse?"

"What?" Nik chuckled

"Well two boys almost always brothers seem to fall apart because of their love for the doppelganger?"

"Maybe so but who knows?" Elijah answered my question before the room descended into silence.

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah piped up

"It's very simple, Klaus gets his coffin back in exchange he and the original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever… me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges" Damon stated

"Deal sounds fair brother" Elijah said

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to bite those who oppose me… I will never leave her behind" Nik said bluntly

"But say I do leave her here under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see each one of you truly believes that you're the one who can protect her, and that is simply a delusion… gentleman the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you"

"I'm gonna get some air" Damon replied after a while

"Let me deal with this" Elijah said

"All this talk has made me thirsty" I piped up while popping my hands behind my head

"What do you say Stefan can I interest you in a little after dinner drink" Klaus asked before her bit down on the girls neck as I bit on her wrist.

"What do you say Klaus, time for you to put something on the table" Damon said making us raise our heads from the girl's veins

"We've made our offer, now you counter" he finished

"Okay, I offer Elena's future happiness you see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot and to fall in love with a human maybe that nice football player you know the blonde one" Klaus said while turning to Elijah

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon didn't sound too convinced

"Yeah why not?" I contributed

"They'll marry live a long and fruitful life, pop out a perfect family"

"And continue the Petrova blood line, every few hundred years you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids right Klaus?" Stefan finished

"consider it a small return on my investment on my wellbeing, see after you hand me back the coffin I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her… so what do you say Stefan? Do we have a deal?"

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Stefan as her walked round they joined hands and looked like they were about to shake on it when Stefan spoke

"nice try Klaus but, no deal" Nik's face sobered and was replaced by and angered expression before he broke his arm, forced his knee forward and shoved his hand into the fire making Stefan scream. Elijah pinned Damon to the wall and I watched at the pairs struggled.

"Stop!" Damon yelled

"Now bring me that coffin before I burn him alive"

"I'll get it" Damon gave in and exited the room

"Go with him brother, keep him honest ad when you return I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family" Elijah followed him

"Kill me I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin"

"You really have given up haven't you, where the fight? Where's the ripper?" I questioned Stefan he didn't answer.

"Elijah why haven't you left?"

"Well where are you manners brother? We forgot dessert" he said before removing the cloth from the tray the girl held; on it were two daggers

"What have you done?" Nik sounded worried

What have you done, you see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus, we're doing this on my terms now" Elijah stated before

"Kol" Nik said

"Long time brother" that familiar voice rang out. Suddenly an unfamiliar person appeared

"Finn don't" Nik pleaded before howling with pain as a dagger was shoved through his hand. Nik tried to get away but was confronted by Rebekah.

"Rebekah" she shoved a dagger into his torso

"This is for our mother" Nik stumbled back and Kol hand him in a shoulder lock

"You're free to go" Elijah said to the three of us. Stefan and Damon went but I was frozen in my seat. I wanted to move I didn't want Kol to see me given the way we had met our end.

"This is family business" Elijah said while grinning.

I seemed to regain the power of movement but stupidly stumbled over the back of a chair and I fell on my butt no doubt catching the attention of the others. I shuffled back towards the floor.

"And who do we have here?" the man known as Finn asked

"A long term friend of ours" Elijah replied

"Her name?" Finn enquired. I kept chanting 'don't say it' in my head

"Charity Ashdown"

"Do my ears deceive me?" Kol asked

"No brother that is your lovely ward" I watched as Kol walked round the table and kneel down beside me.

"He picked up a lock of my fiery red hair and twirled it in him fingers

"Just as I remember"

"Go to hell" I spat

"Oo, still got that temper" he grinned and I slapped his hand away. He inhaled deeply before letting the breath out slowly. uh oh.

"It seems my ward and I have some catching up to do so if you would excuse us" he said while grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Trading brothers now are we Fayne?"

"Yeah, the sex is great" I teased, Kol's grinned dropped and he slammed me into the wall; pinning my down by my neck and whispering in my ear.

"Mark my words, I shall not let them touch you like that again" I burst out into fits of laughter

"You find this funny?!" he yelled

"Yes, because you actually believed it!" he cocked his head to the side

"I'm not sleeping with them jeez!" I cleared it up

"Good" he said

"Why do you care anyway? Last time I saw you, you wished me dead"

"Did you suddenly turn deaf while you were locked in that room?"

"No…"

"Then you'll know I did not mean to say it"

"Cheap words Kol, I still don't believe you"

"How can I make you believe me?!" he questioned looking me in the eye

"By getting off me for starters" he released his hold on my neck. Silly boy. I used my 'vampy powers' to get out of there… well at least try but my attempt fell short when he appeared in front of me.

"Now where do you think you're going?" he walked forward forcing me to walk back.

"Nowhere now" I slumped into one of the chairs at the breakfast bar

"How will I ever get your trust again?"

"By buggering off for starters"

"Charming words little one" he trailed his finger along my jaw.

"No"

"No what?"

"You do not get to call me that any more, I am no longer your ward or do you forget that letter I left for you?"

"I do not forget that letter… it has stayed with me ever since I read it… I must say it enraged me but also saddened my deeply" saddened what?

"What do you mean saddened?"

"I lost my companion, my friend the one person I felt I could truly trust" he was opening up to me, all of a sudden my actions in France seemed wrong and I felt bad because of them, but why? He wished me dead; I should be forgiving him this quickly.

"Do you want my trust and forgiveness?"

"Very much so" he looked up at me

"You shall get it… but you're going to have to work for it" and with that I left the room to go join the others.


	12. Chapter 12 Long Road To Normal

**(DISCLAIMER: I wish...)**

**(A/N:** And here's another one for you guys :D I get so excited when I log into my emails and see all these notifications from fanfiction 3 I'm really glad people are enjoying it :) Let me know what you thing;) Merry Christmas everybody!**)**

(Present Day, Mystic Falls, Virginia)

I didn't enter the room fully; I leant on the door frame while Kol went into the room to stand with him siblings, shutting the door behind him. I watched carefully as Rebekah strolled around surveying the place.

"I like what you've done with the new place Nik" she said while picking up a vase and hurling it into a nearby painting.

"I wanted it to be for all of us, a place we could all call home, a place we could all be a family… none of us would ever have to be alone again" his voice was hushed

"Well your right, none of us will be" Elijah gestured to everyone in the room.

"You're staying behind" Finn told him coldly

"We're leaving you Nik right after I kill that doppelganger wench, and you will be alone always and forever" Rebekah sneered

"You're wrong, I will hunt all of you down" Nik said threateningly

"And then you'll become everything you hate; our father" I shifted on my feet

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!" Nik yelled

"You will when we have that coffin" Elijah said sounding bored

Niklaus' face softened and his eyes became glassy, he'd spent most of his eternal life killing them and bringing them to one place just so they could all be together. The feelings the siblings felt were surely expected but leaving him behind? Maybe they were going to be a bit too harsh.

The sound of the closed door behind me clicked caught all of our attentions and I stepped away when it began to open. A beautiful woman with nearly waist length blonde hair emerged she was dressed in a floor length green cloth gown with a leather belt draped around her waist.

"Mother" Rebekah said softly, all of them stared in awe at the woman.

She made her way over to Niklaus; he shifted side to side glancing around before settling for the view of the floor.

"Look at me" the woman said sternly slowly he did and you could see some traitor tears sliding down his cheeks

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me" his voice barely a whisper

"Niklaus you are my son, and I am here to forgive you" she said before turning to look at the rest of her children

"I want us to be a family again" she pleaded. They all looked around at each other before nodding. I looked down when I heard the footsteps coming my way.

"Even you, a trusted family friend they've picked up along the way… she stuck a finger under my chin and lifted my head making me look at her.

"This is the original family, what good is it to have someone who is no more than a diluted part of the blood line?"

"We are a family" she told me, her tone told me not to object. I watched as she walked towards Niklaus and gently tugged on his hang signalling him she wanted to talk in a more private place.

I didn't notice that Kol was next to me until he spoke.

"Looks like we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other then" he grinned

"Aurgh, oh goody I'm _soo_ looking forward to it" I said while walking away from him and towards the stairs. As I ascended the stairs I could faintly hear him muttering about my frequent use of sarcasm, giggling to myself I didn't see that I was about to walk into someone. When I did I began to topple backwards.

"shiiiiii-"

"Got you" the recognisable voice of Finn said and he grabbed my arms; steadying me.

"Thank you Finn, you saved me a lot of embarrassment… I shall look where I'm going next time" I grinned at him.

"The pleasure is all mine" he chuckled before carrying on his was down the stairs. When I reached the top there was a long corridor that went both left and right.

"Hm… eeny, meany, miney, mo catch that tiger by its toe, if it growls let it go, eeny, meany, miney, mo" I'd landed on the left so I went right; old habits never die. Peeking inside nearly all of the room I found many were bedrooms, picking one I decided to call it a night; there had been far too much for my mind tonight, I need rest.

* * *

Kol's P.O.V

When I looked up from my seat in the living room my gaze travelled to the nearest clock; it read 12:40. I finished the remainder of my drink before heading up stairs. Nik had told me my room would by to the right, three doors down. As I walk past the second I heard a faint mumbling, with curiosity taking hold I opened the door so I could hear better; it was Fayne's room, she was talking in her sleep.

"Why am I…forgiving so… so soon" she babbled to herself

"I don't know little one"

"Does he deserve it?" she slurred

"Who?"

"Kol" she rolled over and moved into a different position which was facing me.

"Yes, he does deserve your forgiveness"

Silence fell upon us when she didn't answer; she'd drifted back into a soundless sleep. I walked towards the edge of her bed and simply looked at her sleeping form; she was beautiful when was sleeping. I brushed some hair from her forehead before gently kissing it

"Good night my little one" I said before leaving

* * *

Fayne's P.O.V

I was disturbed from my peaceful slumber by a middle aged woman telling me I had to get up or my dress would not be done in time.

"Dress?" I mumbled while wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Yes dearie, Mrs Mikaelson is holding a ball for the whole town"

"Whole town?" I bolted up and she nodded

"Now arms up and stand still" I did as I was told

I yawned as she measured me and watched as she wrote down the numbers onto her little pad. When she was measuring how long the dress would have to be her warm hand brushed against the exposed skin on my leg.

"My my dearie, you're awfully cold, I shall finish up as fast as I can so you can go get warm" she smiled up at me. Coffee for me then this morning. When the lady left I stretched and yawned before pulling my rats nest of so called hair up into a messy bun on top of my head then headed out. Padding down the stairs music drifted through the house, I stopped in the foyer and watched as four of the siblings were getting pampered and fitted for tonight.

"Rebekah tell me how handsome I am" Kol demanded

"No Bekah don't! It's a trap he'll turn to stone" I yelled and earned giggles from her and Finn and one almighty glare from Kol

"Kol you know I can't be compelled" she shot back

"You went after Elena, what is wrong with you?" Klaus demanded as her burst through the door

"Here we go" Rebekah sat there smugly

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

"Again with the dagger threats, don't you have any other tricks?" Kol questioned

"Oh go back to staring at yourself" Klaus mocked

"And who are you my father?"

"No Kol, but you are in my house"

"Then perhaps we should go outside?" Kol said squaring up to Nik.

"What's going on in there?" Esther's soft voice surprised me

"Arguing… I think? It's still too early" I moaned while heading towards the kitchen I heard her sigh then shout 'Enough!'

I stood in the silence of the kitchen quietly sipping my coffee thanking god that the quiet hadn't been disturbed. It was unfortunately short lived.

"Well how are you this fine morning little one?"

"Oh come on! I've only just got up do you have to bug me now?" I whined

"Yes, because I've been in a box for the past century and technology and what-not as moved on"

"And you are bugging why?"

"Being the charming young lady you are I was wondering if you could teach me how to drive, use a mobile and show me around" he smirked, I wasn't getting out of this one

"Fine… give me 2 hours then I'll be awake and ready"

"Two hours if you're not done by them I shall come for you" he winked before exiting. Great I was going to be stuck with him all day and possibly night too but what a perfect way to make him work for my forgiveness and trust. I grinned to myself as I continues sipping my coffee.


	13. Chapter 13 - Baby Steps

**(DISCLAIMER: i wish upon a star...)**

**(****A/N:** Christmas eve tonight so I thought why not do a double upload because I probably wont be writing for a while. Enjoy, let me know what you think :) Merry Christmas everyone, have a lovely time!**)**

(Present Day, Mystic Falls Virginia)

Kol stuck to his promise because at 10:30 he came looking for me. There was a loud knocking on the door; I knew who it was. I said I'd be ready and to be fair I would've if I hadn't been worrying about clothes and toiletries, my room was already packed with everything a girl could've needed. I stood inside the walk in wardrobe staring at the range of clothes I had to choose from. There was another knock at the door.

"Give me a minute!" I hollered

"You said two hours, it's been two hours!" he yelled back

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to run over that limit!"

"By how much?" he sighed harshly

"Half an hour at the least"

"Half an hour?!" he questioned while walking into the room

"Problem?"

"Yes!"

"Count that as two steps back from trust"

"What?" he said bluntly

"I told I was going to make you work for it"

"That's just being unfair!" he whined like a child

"Oh well" I went back to browsing my clothes.

"Kol can you leave for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to change"

"I've seen you having your corset done in the past, what is the difference now?"

"Just leave please?" I stressed

"Fine" he drawled

When I had finished changing I had on a fitted cream vest top that had a cute bow in the middle, a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, a soft green cardigan and a pair of brown ankle boots. I pulled my hair to the side and put it in a fish tail braid and as for make up only a little lip gloss.

I drove my hand into the pocket of the jeans I wore yesterday and found my keys, phone and at least 20 dollars, shoving them into my bag I walking outside to be startled by Kol who was leaning against the wall.

"You waited right there?"

"Yes indeed I did"

"Okay let's get this over with… which one do you want to start with?"

"Uh mobiles and stuff"

"Alright car first"

"But I just-"

"I know, but I have a funny habit"

Walking outside I expected my car to be there, then I remembered where I left it.

"I left my car in town, we gonna have to go get it"

"Can't we use another?"

"No, I love my car I refuse to drive another car"

"Okay, okay don't stress, we'll go get it" he surrendered

I headed off down the drive temporarily leaving Kol at the top of it, when he noticed that I was on the move he was soon by my side.

"Why are going at human pace?" I stopped and thought about it.

"Good question… my answer; no frikking idea" he chuckled

"Shall we?" he held out his hand for me to take, I pushed it away.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself thanks" and I zoomed off with Kol following close behind.

"Okay that's good, now ease off the brake" he did and we slowly began to pick up speed.

"Now remember this is a 30 zone so 30 or anything under it is a good speed" he was picking this up really fast seeing ad he'd been in a box for a century.

"Okay now, shirt into reverse and ease back into the space" he nodded and slowly preformed the command. He did it better that I had expected him too.

"Wow I'm impressed"

"Why thank you"

"You did that far better than I expected"

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah!" he chuckled

"A little more time spent at the wheel and you'll be able to do it like it's a second nature" I grinned at him and he grinned back

"Now for the phone?"

"Yep, why don't we go sit in the grill so we don't look like complete creeps sat in the car?"

"Okay, as long as I end up knowing how to work one"

We spent a few hours in the grill continuously getting frustrated and laughing because he was slower at grasping this than he was at driving.

"Okay try ringing me" I said between laughs

"you click this… then that…then voila" he mumbled before looking up at me hopefully, I looked down at my phone and half expected it not to ring but when it started buzzing I was amazed.

"I did it!" he celebrated a little while laughing

"Hey Charity, back in after a day?" a familiar voice cut in and Kol ceased his laughter.

"Oh hey Stefan, yeah but I'm not alone this time" I gestured to Kol.

Kol's P.O.V

She gestured to me but still had eye contact with this Stefan fellow. I offered my hand to him which he took; he had quite a firm hand shake.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson"

"Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you Kol" he said warmly before walking away to another table.

"So, Fayne tell me what did you get up to in the years we were apart?" I asked boldly

"Um, not much I visited Mystic Fall in the 1800's and Chicago in the 1900's but I mainly stayed in England…I didn't want to go back to France… given the fortune of my luck over them" she flashed a quick smile but it soon disappeared.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"If you call your father interesting then I guess not"

"My father?" I was surprised

"Yeah… ran into him in a club while I was in Chicago"

"Any contact between the two of you?"

"Well, if you count bullets flying in every direction then no"

"He tried to shoot you?!" concern bubbling

"Not me directly! His main targets were Nik and Bekah but I happened to be with them at that time so I got caught in the gunfire"

"Oh, okay" I said I felt a bit calmer now.

"So how did you end in the company of my older brother?" I leaned forward so my elbows rested on the table

"I was in Boston or was it Washington D.C?... anyway at the time we ran into each other on a midnight blood run in 1918 I think or was in 1917?" she contemplated for a while

"It was Boston and the year was 1918" she decided

"You're positive of this"

"Kinda, I can't remember… so where have you been since France?" she asked I could see the curiosity in her eyes

"I went back to Italy for some time then as it neared 1900 I travelled to the New World in search of my brother because the last news I heard was he was over there…" I ran my fingers through my hair

"… spent a couple of week doing some brotherly bonding then out of the blue he shoves a dagger through my heart and I've been in that box ever since"

"You're kidding?!" she didn't believe me

"No, I'm not pulling your leg, I have been in that coffin for a century" I said while fiddling with the phone that lay on the table in front of me.

"That sucks"

"Hm" was all I said

"We better be heading back if we're going to be ready on time for tonight" she said before getting up and strolling out of The Grill.


	14. Chapter 14 - Perfect

**(DISCLAIMER: again I am wishing…)**

**(A/N:** for any of you lovely people reading this Fayne/Charity's dress looks like this: . /imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=X&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=Arr93i5G4ekxyM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=V2rM132W_2QYTM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=709&ei=TuXQULHOEOiX0QX1toDABA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=701&vpy=276&dur=558&hovh=258&hovw=182&tx=87&ty=131&sig=104209232431499916439&page=3&tbnh=139&tbnw=101&start=92&ndsp=56&ved=1t:429,r:98,s:0,i:398 Merry Christmas!**)**

(Present Day, Mystic Falls, Virginia)

I looked at myself in the mirror once more and willed myself to walk away from it or I would never leave this room because I was always changing something about the way I looked. Taking a few deep breathes I told myself that everything was going to be fine. I had only taken two steps out of the room when I was startled.

"Beautiful as always" Kol said

"You don't scrub up too badly yourself"

"Shall we?" he held out his arm for me to take, which I did seeing as it is a formal occasion.

"We shall"

Walking down the stairs the sea of people grew bigger, the women all wore beautiful gowns and the men fancy suits and tuxedos. I scanned through the lavish gowns that the women wore and looked down upon myself in worry that mine would not match the standard of others here tonight. A nudge to my ribs brought me back to reality.

"Stop worrying your beautiful" Kol whispered into my ear

"Compared to the women here I am merely a wall flower"

"Nonsense" he said bluntly before pulling me over to a middle aged woman who wore a chocolate brown coloured dress.

"Mayor Lockwood we haven't formally met, Kol Mikaelson and this is my ward Fa-Charity Ashdown" he smiled warmly at her while taking her hand a bestowing a light kiss upon her knuckles, while I lightly shook her hand.

"Hope your lovely town embraces us as much as we plan to embrace it"

"Damon Salvatore, have we met?" Damon cut it. Smooth Damon, real smooth.

"I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out" I struggled to suppress my giggle and thankfully not a peep passed my lips. When we had put some distance between the Mayor and Damon I slapped Kol's arm lightly.

"There was no need to be mean"

"You can tell by looking at him he's somewhat of a narcissist"

"And you're not?"

"Why do you care?" he turned to me, un-linking our arms

"Because I know him!"

"How?"

"I met him and left him in 1864 nothing happened but now I look like a dumb girl holding onto some arseholes arm" I spat

"Sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I did not mean to embarrass you little one, please forgive my actions and don't take me two steps back" he pleaded

"Apology accepted but pull something like that again this evening and it'll be four steps" I teased

"Now that is mean" he chuckled while linking our arms once more. We walked around for a little while, greeting various people, having small talk.

The music began to fade and the tapping of a glass could be heard.

"uh if everyone could gather" Elijah suggested, I expected Kol to break away from me and go join his siblings but instead he dragged me along with him and wouldn't let go, forcing me to stand on the stairs with him and the rest of his family.

"but-"

"remember what mother said" he whispered

"welcome thank you for joining us, you know when ever our mother brings our family together like this, its tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance, tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ball room" he smiled warmly to the sea of people.

Kol interlaced his fingers with mine and gently pulled me off towards the dance floor. I remember this dance, I had done it on many occasions, it was probably my favourite because it wasn't too complicated. So I was smiling to myself and I knew Kol saw it.

"what are you smiling about?"

"I remember this dance from when you first taught it to me"

"that was years ago" he chuckled

"wasn't it 1492?"

"I don't think so… I think its earlier than that"

When the part for changing partners came, Kol spun me out but pulled back immediately.

"your meant to change there" I giggled

"well maybe I don't want to" his gaze as intent; making me blush a little. When the music ended we were still dancing, after a little while Kol seemed to notice and began to walk around a little more, we were just passing through the foyer when Esther began to propose a toast.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman , waiters are coming round with champagne, I invite you all to join me in raising a glass… it provides me with no greater joy to see my family back together as one" we both took a glass from the waiter.

"I'd like to thank you for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers" a wave of cheers erupted slowly from the crowd. After everyone had finished their drinks they went back to milling around and after a while we found Rebekah.

"Where's your date?" I asked, knew that earlier on in the day Bekah had given a invite to Matt

"Flirting with his ex" she didn't sound too amused.

"You've changed Bekah, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness" he teased

"I'm not settling, I've brought him here to kill him… he's Elena's friend, if he dies she suffers, but I've already been scolded once I was hoping you would help your baby sister" Rebekah stated

"And spit right in the face of mothers rules? I'm in" he grinned. I waited until Rebekah was out of earing range before speaking to him.

"Kol I don't this this is wise"

"What?"

"Disobeying your mother, or do you forget how powerful she is?"

"Loosen up" uncomfortable with this idea of theirs I shifted my gaze around the room.

"Look if you don't want to take part with this little scheme of ours you don't have to"

"If I don't you'll go overboard Kol, you always do" I frowned at him

"Don't frown, it doesn't suit you" he placed a hand on my shoulder

"Whatever" I shrugged his hand off.

"Come on, let's go carry this deed out" he grinned

We walked around the house looking for Matt, I spotted him up on the second floor, grabbing Kol's arm I pulled him up stairs.

"He's going onto the balcony" I informed him. Suddenly he was gone and when he appeared he was behind Matt.

"Good evening, you're Rebekah's friend we haven't met" Kol held out his hand

"Matt Donovan" he took it and they shook hands

"Kol Mikaelson" Kol began to apply pressure to his hand; I could hear the bones slowly begin to crack. I heard footsteps behind me; spinning around I saw it was Damon.

"No Damon don't!" he pushed past me to see what was going on.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy on the hand… guys a quarterback" Kol looked towards Damon and his grin slowly disappeared. In a flash Damon used all his strength and element of surprise and pushed Kol off the edge of the balcony. Rushing to the edge to look over it I screamed

"Kol!" Damon jumped down moments after my outburst and began to punch Kol repeatedly before snapping his neck. At the sound of his neck breaking I jumped down from the balcony and just stared.

"Damon are you crazy?!" Stefan demanded as he ran out followed by the original siblings and Elena.

"maybe a little… far be it for me to cause a problem" he replied before walking off into the night.

"get him inside, put him in his room and find a girl"

"a girl? For what?" Finn asked

"for blood, he's going to be really pissed and a girl always seems to do the trick"

"She'll be right up" Bekah said while going inside in search of one. Finn and Nik picked him up and took him inside and up to his room I followed closely behind them.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Unexpected

**(DISCLAIMER: still wishing upon a star…)**

**(A/N: **Hey guys! Hope you all had a lovely Christmas well here's chapter 15, enjoy? Let me know what you think**)**

(Present Day, Mystic Falls Virginia)

I stood at the foot of the bed; seething in anger. I made a mental note to have a few _kind_ words with Damon the next time I saw him. My attention was drawn away from the motionless body by someone coming in. she looked young, maybe still in high school? Her short black hair had been tied neatly to the side giving a charming view of one of the main blood streams. Looking at her face she looked like she'd been put into a trance.

"Will this one do?"

"Yes… get another just to be sure" Bekah nodded before leaving.

To make sure there would be no hassle when he woke up, I walked towards the girl and compelled her not to make a sound of run even if she wanted to. It was clear she had been compelled beforehand but you could never be too careful.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked as I approached the door.

"You're going to please him" I said bluntly remembering all the previous times something like this had happened.

"Please him? How?"

"He'll probably tell you"

"Oh, okay" was all I heard her say as I left the room to go get changed into something more comfortable.

Once in my room I walked over to a set of draws and pulled out some under wear, shorts and a vest top before going into the bathroom. Turning the shower on, I waited until the bathroom had completely steamed up. Stripping down I hung the dress on the back of the door ten stepped into the shower. As the water beat down on my back I felt the tension begin to disappear. Once I was relaxed I lathered up my hair with shampoo before washing it out then I moved on to cleanse my body. When I was done I turned the shower off and towel dried my hair and body. Slipping on the cloths I'd gotten out I went in search of a hair tie; when I'd found one I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and put my slippers on before making my way back down the hall to Kol's room.

As I opened the door I was greeted by a blood stained bed, two lifeless bodies and a balcony door that was slightly ajar. I was on the balcony in a flash. Leaning over the rail a bit I scanned the forest to the best of my inhuman abilities.

"Shit" I cursed. If he had gone he would've been long gone and would cause quite a mess. Going back into the room I closed and locked the doors. Just as my fingers left the lock and handle I was thrown onto the bed, bouncing slightly as I landed. Surprised was an understatement. It took me a while to register what just happened and I sat there stunned for a second before moving; my reaction seemed far to slow considering my age.

I'd made it to the edge of the bed and had a foot firmly on the floor I was thrown into the wall, hitting my head in the process. I slid down the wall a landed in a heap; I began to massage my temples to stop the world from spinning.

"Looks like my dear sister brought a supernatural one" his voice was cold and sadistic. Perfect, just perfect he thought I was a meal.

By the time the world had stopped spinning Kol was already in attacking position, he looked like he was ready to lunge at any moment. Shifting myself up onto my feet I sat in the same position as Kol. Waiting, watching, calculating. Every fibre of my being was on alert. Suddenly he lunged I followed suit we crashed into each other and landed on the floor, fangs bared; if someone were to watch the ruckus it would look like a full on fight, it kind of was except it wasn't out of anger it was because we both wanted dominance. He wanted it so he could try draining me and I wanted it simply to get some sense into his occasionally thick skull. With him being at least a hundred years older than me he did have the upper hand slightly but it didn't stop me from tiring.

I went to throw a punch at him but he caught my hand and twisted into an unnatural position making me hiss in pain and stop fighting. Just as I clicked it back into place it was in fact too late. I'd been out of the game for a tiny bit too long and he'd claimed dominance. Slamming my back on the floor he pinned my hands above my head with one hand and used his other to turn my head to the side so he could get a lovely view of my jugular. Stupid vampire. Stupid Kol. I watched from the corner of my eye as he grinned wickedly before bringing his head down to my neck. He placed a soft kiss on the vein before sinking his fangs deep into it - it didn't hurt - there was a slight tingle but that was about it. It hurt when he jerked back at and incredible speed tearing the skin in the process. Looking up at him his eyes held pain.

"Little one I- please forgive my actions" he let go and stood up before going to perch on the edge of the bed.

"I did not mean to bring you to any harm"

"What harm could you bring? I'm dead, I have been for the past god knows how long" I said in a nonchalant tone.

"But what about the whole trust thing?" I rolled my eyes

"Kol your argument is petty, I said I'm okay, no harm no foul I'm fine" he still didn't look convinced. I went and joined him on the bed but I didn't perch on the edge like he did I led back and enjoyed the soft feeling. I felt the movement on the bed shift so I opened my eyes a tiny bit to see Kol led next to me.

"What?" I smirked

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes"

"I don't get it?"

"Your so… interesting just when I think I know you, you surprise me again!" he exclaimed

"Okay..." I drawled

"I've know you for 664 years and I still feel like there's still lots of the pieces of the puzzle that still need a home" I laughed at his explanation.

"Do I know everything about you Fayne?" he asked gazing at me.

"Everything that a guardian should know"

"Well I'm going to change that"

"Wha-" I was cut off by his lips crashing to mine. Stunned I failed to respond; he noticed and pulled back. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came to my aid so I led their looking like a rabbit caught in headlight unable to say or do anything.

"Sorry" I barely heard him whisper before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position still not believing what had just happened. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Oh dear. I wasn't dreaming that kiss had actually happened and I didn't say or do anything. I felt like a fish out of water, I needed air, time to think. I used my 'vampy' powers to get back to my room.

I leant against the door and ran my fingers through my hair. My guardian had kissed me, my confident, my benefactor, my friend and I'd probably made him feel so foolish for doing so. As I thought moments from the past came back to me.

_*Flash Back*_

"_I have a coffee date this morning" I suddenly blurted, and resisted the urge to slap my hand over my mouth_

"_With who?" Kol suddenly appeared in front of me_

"_No one you'd know" _

"_Little one..." he pressed_

"_What? Cant a girl have a man in her life?" I teased _

"_You have me" he replied; smirking_

"_Kol your my guardian, my benefactor the one who watches over me because I'm your ward" _

"_Oh..." _

"_Your more like a brother to me" I said while wrapping my arms around his neck, he said nothing in response only removed my arms from him and walked into the other room, thanks to my enhanced hearing I knew he'd locked the door. Had I hurt his feelings? I always thought he saw me as nothing but his ward but after what I had just witnessed I wasn't all that sure anymore._

_*End of Flash Back*_

I had hurt his feelings, how was I so stupid that I missed that? Okay maybe it was a little subtle but I had been around him long enough to be able to notice those things and I missed that! I huffed in frustration before leaving to go back to his room. I opened the door slightly and all the lights were off and the sound of slow and steady breathing drifted into my ears; he was sleeping. I guessed it could wait for another time, and I hoped it would be soon.


	16. Chapter 16 - Never as it Seemed

**(DISCLAIMER: still wishing)**

(Present Day, Mystic Falls, Virginia)

I lay awake in my bed not making a sound, simply listening to the movement going on in the other room; silent shuffling of a person getting ready to face the day ahead of them. I wasn't ready to get up to face the day, for most of the night I had been trying to figure out what to say to Kol but I'd come up with nothing that could justify my actions.

Letting out a sigh I got out of bed and went to shower. Turning the tap I let the room fill with stream before tying my hair up and slipping a shower cap on so my hair wouldn't get wet then stepping into the shower. They say a bath can do wonders but that's if you have the time; if you don't a shower is always a good substitute and today I was taking the latter. I washed my body and rinsed before turning off the tap and wrapping myself in the towel that hung off the radiator. Walking into my room I went into the wardrobe and pulled out an outfit and under wear before slipping it on; it consisted of a big fluffy jumper with a panda print on, black ruffle shorts, polka dot fashion tights and a pair of white Dr Martins. I let my hair fell naturally and applied a little bit of mascara and eye liner.

Walking down stairs I saw Klaus sat on the sofa sketching something, so I plopped myself on the opposite end of the sofa and rested my feet on his knees being careful not to disturb his drawing.

"What you got there Nik?"

"A drawing"

"Of?"

"Never you mind" he smirked at me

"I was only asking"

"Curiosity killed the cat" he defended himself

"Satisfaction brought it back" his smirk dropped and he went back to sketching.

Upon hearing footsteps from behind I turned my head to see who it was; it was Kol. I offered him a warm smile, he returned it but it didn't reach his eyes. I couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of guilt knowing that it might be because of me. The room was engulfed in silence. That silence was broken –thankfully- by Kol.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl" he stood up and began to block her path into the living room.

"Get out of my way Kol" she said firmly

"Out all night what a scandal, I trust you did better than that commoner… Matt was it?"

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth" she threatened. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nik begin to grin.

"Don't start Nik"

"I didn't say anything" he said while suppressing a chuckle.

"I'm bored" I whined while Kol flopped back onto the sofa

"Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun… I need entertainment" Kol stated

"What are you waiting for? Go on have at it" Nik replied

"It's no fun to go alone, join me Nik"

"Am I suddenly invisible?" I asked him, he grinned and dismissed me.

"Besides it's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart" Kol finished, Niklaus seemed to deliberate his offer before speaking.

"Okay, why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night with you trying to murder Rebekah's date" Nik said while getting up, Kol followed and I went too seeing as I couldn't stick Bekah when she was in one of her moods.

"Yes please go, this house already has enough men rolling around in it"

"Just like you Bekah" Kol joked.

"Good riddance both of you!" she yelled while throwing her shoes at our retreating backs.

I guess Nik wasn't kidding when he said he didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, because the two of them were slowly making their way through the Grills supply of booze. I decided now was the best time to try talk to Kol about last night with him being half way to wasted.

"Kol I want to talk to you a moment… In private" I pressed

"Anything for my little one" he grinned. Yep he was on his way to being completely out of it. I grabbed his arm and began to pull him away but he started talking to Nik about something else.

"I remember her from last night, she looks like a tasty little thing" he commented

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver…Caroline!" Nik stated harshly before lightening his tone

"Oh it's you" she said having no interest in him what-so-ever

"Join us for a drink?" Nik offered

"Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks" she bit back before leaving. I liked her all ready.

"Isn't she stunning?" oh gosh, he was smitten.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you" Kol chuckled

"I'll take that as a challenge" Nik pushed himself up off the bar and hurried off after her. I huffed in frustration and it seemed to get his attention.

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It doesn't matter now" I said while snatching his drink from his and sipping a bit.

"It must because you wanted to talk in private" he grinned, he'd got me there.

"It's about last night-" he cut me off.

"Hey, don't worry I understand, my action was brash an uncalled for"

"That's not what I was going to sa-"

"I got the message okay? You didn't want me to kiss you and if I could take it back I would because I see it's made you very uncomfortable" he smiled lightly before changing the subject.

"You want to go play a few games of pool?"

"No" I said while looking at the floor, only lifting my head to watch him go over to the tables. I sighed.

"That's not what I was going to say…" how was I ever going to get this message across to him?

Kol's P.O.V

"I'll take that as a challenge" Nik pushed himself up off the bar and hurried off after her. I chuckled, he liked her.

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about?" I suddenly remembered

"It doesn't matter now" she said while taking my drink and sipping it a bit

"It must because you wanted to talk in private" I grinned at her knowing she couldn't escape this one.

"It's about last night-" great, not something I wanted so I cut her off.

"Hey, don't worry I understand, my action was brash an uncalled for" I apologised

"That's not what I was going to sa-" she tried again

"I got the message okay? You didn't want me to kiss you and if I could take it back I would because I see it's made you very uncomfortable" I smiled lightly hoping it was convincing because what happened did hurt.

"You want to go play a few games of pool?" I asked changing the subject

"No" she said while looking at the floor, her voice barely a whisper.

When I got to one of the tables I watched a young woman play, picking up a pool cue and circled the table.

"A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. What's your name, love?" I enquired

"None of your business." She bit back

"Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol" I tried

"Why don't you get lost, Kol?" feisty one.

"And why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues" I teased while walking towards her, I lifted my hand to touch her face but she slapped it away.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost" a new voice joined in

"I'm pretty sure I don't care" I turned to face the guy, when I did a dagger was driven deep into my rib cage

"Next time, take a hint" he hissed into my ear as I felt myself being neutralized.

Fayne/Charity's P.O.V

I watched intently as Kol hunched over the man's shoulder; what did he do? After a while the man began to drag him out and I caught a glimpse of Kol's skin; it was grey. That couldn't be good. I walked as fast as I could through the building outside when I found Nik with Caroline. Judging by the look on his face he knew something happened to Kol. He sped off and I followed close behind.

We both dived into the alley taking the three of them by surprise. I pulled the dagger from Kol's chest while Nik slammed the man that had been dragging him into the wall Stefan then charged for Nik but he flicked him off sending him in to wall as well.

"I should have killed you months ago" Nik said while turning to Damon

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you" Damon retorted

"What did you say about my mother?"

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do" Nik was seething and it was clear, he was about to go for Damon when Elijah appeared.

"Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus." Elijah stated

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" Nik stressed

Elijah pulled out his phone and advanced on Damon

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

"You told me we had until after nine" Damon spat

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early"

I tuned them out and tended to Kol.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" he said while getting up. When he did Elijah and Niklaus sped off.

"C'mon, it's time to pay mother a visit" he said before us both did the same.

* * *

"They're coming, Mother!" I heard Finn say

"No, it's too soon; the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!" she said to someone before turning to us.

"My sons, come forward." She said calmly

"Stay beside me, Mother." Protectiveness was clear

"It's okay. They can't enter." She stated Kol approached the circle but the flames became bigger giving a sign to back off.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Kol taunted before coming back to stand by me.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther scolded

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah spoke

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." Klaus taunted

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time" she bit. In the moments of silence that followed something must have changed and probably shifted against Esther because she began to plead.

"No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" Her cries went unanswered

"Mother!" Finn cried before grabbing Esther and disappearing into the night. The torches began to flare up; I raised my hand to cover my eyes but then they died down, the four of us stood there in shock.


	17. Chapter 17 - Road Trip

**(DISCLAIMER: still wishing...)**

**(A/N: Only a short one today folks, didn't have much inspiration as I'd hoped but anyways...Enjoy! let me know what you think)**

(Present Day, Mystic Falls, Virginia)

I suppose you could say that the next few days passed by without a hitch or kink or bump. Nothing interesting happened. So I spent most of those days locked away in my room surfing the internet, occasionally leaving to annoy and original every now and then.

My slumber was interrupted by someone throwing open my curtains and letting the light invade my room; I buried my head into the pillow.

"Rise and shine little one, we've got a long day ahead of us?"

"What?" I mumbled groggily

"We're taking a little road trip" he said cheerily

"Where?"

"Denver"

"Why?"

"So we can do a little befriending" he said while pulling the duvet off me

"Kol!" I whined

"Up now, I expect you to be packed and ready in an hour and a half"

"An hour and a half?!"I shot up

"Yes, so don't go falling asleep" he winked before leaving.

"So who are we meant to be befriending?" I piped up

"A boy called Jeremy Gilbert"

"Hm, looks like that blood line is still going strong" I said to myself

"Still going strong?" Kol questioned

"Yeah, I knew a man called Jonathan Gilbert in 1864, charming man but he fell in love with a vampire"

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness"

"Kol, I said _he_ fell in love with a vampire, not the vampire fell in love with him"

"Well did she share the same feelings?"

"I don't know, maybe? It was a long time ago and she was locked in a tomb and left to mummify"

"Nasty" he shuddered. I let my head fall back and lean against the head rest. My throat felt dry and I could feel my fangs pressing through my gums at an agonizingly slow pace. When was the last time I drank? I couldn't remember, it must have been before I got to Mystic Falls that was over a week ago.

"Kol"

"Mmm?"

"I need a drink"

"There's cola on the back seat" he gestured behind him

"Not that type of drink" I saw him grin a little

"Well why didn't you say so?"

We drove for a few more minutes before turning into the parking lot of a small diner. There were three cars parked out front; there was more than enough inside. I grinned and slowly made my way into the diner, Kol close on my heels. When we were inside Kol locked the door. Scanning the diner there were at least six people in there.

"Now we don't want anyone to panic..." he said calmly

"It's just for a little protection" I finished

One by one each and every single body was drained by us.

"You know I missed this" he said while lifting his head from the waitress's neck

"Why?"

"Because it's always fun when you have someone to drink with"

"Okay?" I laughed while pushing the limp body away from me and wiping the blood from around my mouth, he did the same.

"C'mon little one we best get going, there's still a while to go before we get to our destination."


	18. Chapter 18 - Siring Bonds

**(DISCLAIMER: Nobody except Charity/Fayne)**

**(A/N: **Hi guys, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter bit I've been busy with coursework for my exams and I've kinda crippled two of my fingers while doing P.E/Gym (Sorry for any typing errors if there are any) so I cant type very well... anywho hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think!**)**

(Present Day, Denver, Colorado)

Kol was right we would be befriending someone while we were here, turns out he was the brother of Elena Gilbert who is Katarina's doppelganger; seemed like that curse was still going strong. I looked up from magazine and glanced at Kol who was still on the phone to Jeremy.

"So we'll meet you at the batting cages in half an hour? Yeah sounds good mate…alright se you" he clicked the hang up button and grinned at me.

"What?"

"Like baseball little one?"

"Never really given it much thought why?"

"You're coming with me to the batting cages" his grin widened

"Right, I sense there's something else to this?"

"Jeremy's older sister is stopping by today, so I thought we could have a _polite_ little chat with her"

"Kol we can do her no harm, you know what Klaus has said"

"You ruin my fun"

"Yes well I would like to keep my eternal life" he chuckled

"So when we meeting up with Jeremy?"

"In thirty minutes"

"I wonder what dear old Elena wants…" I said thinking aloud

"if I may hazard a guess I'd say it was to take him back to Mystic Falls now that Nik knows where he his" he gestured to us.

"keeping her brother safe from Nik shall require something bigger and better then moving him to Denver" I mused.

"Agreed"

"I mean it took me a change of look and country to get from underneath his radar but then I got bit… and he found me again"

"That reminds me, why were you running from him?"

"he took a liking to this girl and from what I and been hearing he was planning to turn her but the night before and I was hungry, I hadn't been able to get a drink for a couple of days and I couldn't go out in sunlight… I spied her walking towards his home, and I attacked; little did I know he was watching her as she approached and he saw everything."

"I see why you were so scared when I brought him to the nunnery"

"Yes… thankfully he didn't recognise me and I don't think he has since"

"I think he may have gotten over it"

"Who knows…?" I shook my head

"Well I think it best we keep that little secret to ourselves then" he said while leaning forward.

Glancing up at the clock I saw we had 10 minutes to get to the cages.

"C'mon we better head out" I said while getting up off the bed.

* * *

As we neared the cages Kol picked up a bat and I tucked my hair behind my ears so I was able to hear what was being said.

"_I've never even met Rose" _Jeremy said

"_What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" _ I picked up Damon's voice; this was going to be fun.

"_Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection."_ I heard a new voice, possible Elena's?

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." He kissed Elena's cheek before heading towards us I watched as Elena turned around horror because clear upon her face.

"Damon its Kol!" she stressed

Just as Damon turned Kol wacked his across his face with the bat causing it to break.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jeremy cried

"Jeremy get back he's an original! He's an Original" she shouted as I appeared in front of her.

"Funny this, you get on the wrong side of Klaus people get hurt, Elena" I said in a sickly sweet tone

"What?" what I heard Jeremy breathe

"No hard feelings mate. But we're not buds." Kol said to Jeremy while picking up an aluminium bat

"You know, I'll never get use to aluminium. But hey, at least it won't break."

I watched over my shoulder as he brought it up to take another swing at Damon but Damon shoved the broken bat into chest. I was about to turn at him but he snapped me neck.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't led on the hard floor of the batting cages; I was lying on something soft. Pushing myself up I was in the back of the car, peeking out the window the scenery was whizzing past.

"Where we going?" I said groggily

"Kansas"

"What! Why?"

"Because that's where the vampire that turned Rose lives"

"How do you know that we need to find this vampire?"

"I spoke to Klaus" he said as I climbed into the front of the car.

"So who turned this Rose Person?"

"Mary Porter"

"Scary Mary?" I asked in disbelief

"You remember her?"

"Of course I remember her… I know we only met a handful of times but still"

"We have to kill her"

"Kill her?" I turned to look at him

"Yes, stop them on their little quest to find out which Original their linked to"

"So if we cut the line they can't kill any of you?"

"Correct"

"Because they might end up killing themselves" I finished

"Yep" he said while pulling up at an old looking house.

"So this is where the old bat lives?"

"Apparently so" He gestured for me to go first.

"No, she liked you more" so he was first with me following close behind.

He knocked, a few minutes later she came to the door in her night gown.

"Hello…Kol" she looked shocked

"Mary" he smiled at her

"Oh Kol it's so good to see you again" she hugged him tightly while looking over his shoulder to see me.

"And you brought dinner, how sweet" she smiled at me; my brows knitted together when she moved towards me.

"Uh Mary…" she stopped and looked at him

"Yes?"

"She's not dinner, that is Charity; my ward" she looked at me and disgust was clear

"Oh it's you" she spat

"Yes it's me" I said while glaring slightly

"Well that's a nice reunion, may we come in?" Kol cut in

"Yes you may" she changed her tone before leading us inside.

"Can I get you anything?" she turned to Kol

"Cup of coffee please sweetheart"

While she went off to the kitchen, I pulled the stake out of my bag and threw it to Kol, he caught it with ease. He hid it behind his back while leaning on the door frame.

"Mary, I'm going to go upstairs, care to join me?" he tried a seductive tone before heading up the stairs, I knew she heard him because moments later she came out of the kitchen and gave his coffee to me before going up them herself. I placed the coffee on the side and turned off all the lights down here then I headed up myself.

Standing by the door I saw he get thrown into the wall she went to run at him but he pushed her against it while holding the stake in position.

"Ever so sorry sweetheart" he said while ramming it deep into her chest; effectively pinning her up against the wall. I heard the downstairs door open and close. Kol sat down on the edge of the bed aluminium bat in hand; I flicked the lights off before joining him.

The sound of footsteps ascending the stairs seemed to echo throughout the house.

"I dated her." We heard Damon say

"Of course." Elena said sounding a bit put off

"What? I said creepy, not ugly." Damon replied

The beam of light coming from the torch narrowly missed up before landing on Mary's dead figure.

"Mary" Damon breathed

One of them must have found the switch because the room was once again light.

"Quite contrary" Kol said

"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie" Kol said while getting up to over to her body

"And were you her favourite?" Elena questioned

"You mean, did he turn her?" I asked

"I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother; I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?" he grinned evilly before assaulting Damon with the bat, I got off the bed and walked towards Elena

"Shame I'm not allowed to hurt you" I said while giving her a little space

"Elena get out of here" Damon managed, she went to run but Kol blocked the door.

"According to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me" He pushed him back so she landed at my feet. Damon got up and rushed to Kol grabbing him.

"Don't touch her" Damon threatened but Kol easily threw him off.

"Oh dear, looks like you hit a nerve" I chuckled

"Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me." Was all Kol said before hitting Damon with the bat repeatedly

"There, now we're even" he said happily. Grabbing my hand he walked out. When we got to the car most of the ride was quiet.

"Well that was eventful" He chuckled at my comment

"Very"

"So where to now?"

"Anywhere you want"

"Anywhere?" I said getting a little excited

"Yes"

"Could we go back to Paris?" I bit down on my lip when I said him tense but he relaxed when I spoke

"I promise no fighting"

"As long as there's no fighting, I haven't long had you back… I don't want to lose you again" his words made me blush a little


	19. Chapter 19 - Needing A Change

**(DISCLAIMER: Dont own anyone except Fayne)**

**(A/N: **Back again:)! I'd like to thank you guys on your continued support and encouraging comments, they mean a lot to me3 Let my know what you think, enjoy!**)**

Present Day, Le Burgundy, Paris, France 

I sat on the balcony quietly sipping blood laced tea while soaking up the warm rays of the sun. Paris was lovely this time of year. But the scenery was getting old and dull having grown up here and visited numerous times; I was in need of a change. I took a long sip from the mug before smiling to myself.

"Matins parisiens" I mused quietly.

I was brought out of my musings by a shirtless Kol padding out onto the balcony. He settled down into the chair opposite mine before pouring himself a cup of blood laced tea.

"You're up early little one" he said while running his hand through his hair.

"I've been somewhat of an early riser these past few hundred years" I smiled warmly while he took a sip

"And still have good taste in tea" he chuckled while gesturing to the cup.

"What can I say? I have a particular taste" I chuckled

"Very good one at that" he joined with my subtle laughter.

Smiling I turned my head to look out over railing.

"Beautiful" I heard him sigh

"Isn't it just… although I am getting tired of it" I said earning a hearty laugh

"What's so funny?" I cocked my head to the side

"Don't worry about it sweetheart" he grinned

I set my cup down on the coffee table in front of me and stretched.

"So Kol I was thinking"

"Uh oh, nothing good ever happens when you're thinking" he chuckled earning a glare

"I'm getting bored of the French scene can we go somewhere else?"

"Anywhere specific?" he asked while leaning forward

"In the confines of Europe"

"Italy" he beamed

"Be a new experience, but where shall we stay?"

"I… well Niklaus has a few houses out there"

"Excellent" I beamed back while getting up to head inside

"We'll leave here at six forty-five get to the airport at six" he called after me

"Okay" I yelled back

* * *

Present Day, Somewhere in Italy

Kol's P.O.V

We'd landed in Rome around half an hour ago and were now heading east to one of my preferred houses. I'd stayed there during 1114. Looking over at the passenger seat I saw Fayne was fast asleep. We sped along the darkened Italian side roads, the moon casting down a soft glow.

When we arrived at the house I decided not to wake her, so I carried her inside. Knowing I would have to inform one of the staff that we would have a guest staying with us I led her down on the sofa closest to the fire, before going back out and bringing in any bags that were in the car. Grabbing the last bag I walking into the room I'd left her in to find her wide awake; gazing into the flames.

"Little one?" she snapped out of her daze and faced me.

"Mm?"

"Just checking everything was alright"

"Yes perfect thank you"

"If you'll excuse me a moment piccolo I must go inform the staff of a few things" I said before heading towards the staff quarters.

Heading into the chambers I spotted a few people, who upon eye contact stood and bowed their heads slightly.

"Maestro Mikaelson"

"We have a guest staying with us, so please prepare a room for the lady"

"Sì maestro"

Turing on my heel I made my way to the kitchen, before heading down the steps to the food and wine basement. Once down there I scanned over the numerous bottles that stayed gaining dust. Pulling one out I headed back to the kitchen and grabbed out two glasses. Then proceeded back to the living room.

"I hope you like 1642 port?" I said; reading the label

"A good glass of port is always good for one" she chuckled while heading towards me.

I handed her a glass before popping the cork of the bottle inwards. The sweet red liquid flowed from the top and into her glass then I filled mine.

"To an eternity of friendship" she held her glass up

"To an eternity of friendship" I repeated before clinking my glass against hers. I watched as she took a generous sip and smiled.

"Maestro the extra room is ready it's the third door on the left" a thick Italian accent cut through the peaceful quiet.

"Good" I replied never taking my eyes off her, she noticed my gazing and cleared her throat.

"I think I'm going to call it a night"

"As you wish piccolo" I said to her retreating back

"Piccolo… what does that mean?" she asked while looking over her shoulder

"Little one"

"Good night Kol"

"Good night" I said to her as she proceeded up the stairs to her room.

It wasn't long before I decided to retire myself.

Translations:-

Matins parisiens - Parisian mornings

Maestro - Master

Sì - Yes

Piccolo - Little one


	20. Chapter 20 - Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER: don't own it but I wish I did**

**(A/N: **I'm so sorry for the amount of time it has taken to upload this chapter but, now it's here :) I do have my reasons, I've recently come back from Spain where me and my family said our last goodbye's to a loved one and, I've got exam's coming up so I've been swamped with coursework and homework BUT, I know nobody likes excuses so I shall say that until about June-July time uploads shall be slow. until next time Addio**)**

Present Day, Somewhere in Italy

I lay awake in my bed; the cool silk sheets tangled around my legs. The dark offered solace but no comfort. My sleep way plagued by nightmares. All of which featured Niklaus. Vampires don't need sleep but I felt exhausted like I hadn't had any for days. My eye lids became heavy and began drooping against my will, although I fought against the oblivion that would follow it enveloped me in a thick blanket.

*Dream*

_My shoes clicked against the cobblestone floor as I sped through darkened streets and alley ways. He was on my tail and gaining fast._

"_You can't run forever love" his cold sadistic voice rang out, bouncing against the walls that encased the alley. _

'_No but I can try' I thought to myself _

_I ducked behind a skip and he sped past, I soon was up and running in the opposite direction. It wouldn't buy me a whole lot of time but it would buy me some. Sharply turning into a street I slowed my pace and joined a group of drunken party goers that happened to be exiting a club. I saw a shadowed figure appear out of the alley way and I knew this one would be a close shave. He was scanning the crowd of people I stood amongst; crouching a little lower I continued to walk with them. _

_When they rounded a corner I ditched their cover began moving at my inhuman pace again. A few streets down I saw Kol's figure standing on the corner. _

"_Kol!" I called out; no reaction. I moved a little closer before trying again._

"_Kol?" _

"_Sorry love he's a bit tied up" Klaus' chuckled coldly while turning Kol's body to face me. _

_Klaus had his hand buried deep in his chest and Kol was wearing the unmistakable expression of pain. Even though our hearts don't beat, it still hurts if something's crushing it. _

"_I know what you did love, and well a grudge can be held as long as one may see fit"_

"_A grudge for what exactly Nik?" I hoped my voice came out strong _

"_For what you did to __**her**__" he replied grimly _

_Images of her bloodied and battered body flashed through my mind. _

"_I would take it back if I could but I can't and for that I'm eternally sorry" _

"_Sorry? Your words mean nothing to me now and neither does your life" I could see the tensing in his arm as he crushed Kol's heart a little more; he struggled to suppress the painful sound that emitted from his lips. _

"_Don't!" I shrieked _

"_Why ever not love" venom laced his words _

"_Because I'm the one you want, I killed her not Kol"_

"_It's better to watch you suffer first" he chuckled again before he ripped Kol's heart from his chest and held it up and into the moon light so I could see it clearly._

"_Kol!" I screamed a dry sob forced its way up my throat. _

_Anger, hurt and sadness built up uncontrollably as I charged at him. Baring my fangs; aiming for his throat. He caught me with ease and began crushing my rib gage. _

"_You have now suffered as I did and now you shall pay for the life you took" he said nonchalantly as his hands wrapped around my neck._

"_Good bye Fayne" he twisted my neck at an incredible speed. _

*End of Dream*

I bolted up with a start; the feeling of hands on my shoulder sent me into a panicked frenzy.

"Fayne, it's alright"

Grabbing them I twisted them at odd angles and a hiss of pain filled the room.

"God damn it Fayne, calm down it was only a dream" he said more sternly.

My breathing slowed as the panic faded, and I came to recognise the voice; Kol. Relief swept over me and I hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank god you're alive" I whispered

"Of course I'm alive, what are you talking about?" he asked while pulling away slightly.

"You-you" tears began to well up in my eyes.

Kol's P.O.V

"Shh, it's alright"

"You died" she spluttered

"I died?"

"N-Nik killed you right in front of me" the tears began to spill from her eyes so I pulled her back into me.

"It was my f-fault he killed y-you for what I did to her" she sobbed

I began stroking her hair and after twenty minutes her sobs subsided to gentle sniffles. How could a nightmare scare her this much? I know she's had plenty before but none as traumatizing as this… or maybe it wasn't fright, maybe it was sadness? Either way I didn't like seeing her like this. When her breathing became calm again I had to check if she'd fallen asleep or not; it was the latter.

"Are you alright now Piccolo?"

"Yes" she replied quietly

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" I felt her shaking her head

"Okay" I replied while propping up some pillows and leaning back

"How where you in here when I woke?" she said after a while

"I heard you calling after me, and when I saw you were asleep I did think it right so I stayed to see what's up"

"Thanks"

"I was just making sure you were alright"

"I do feel slightly better knowing that someone was there to chase away the irrational fears of my nightmare"

I felt her wriggle around a little in my arms, presumably to get comfortable. Her breathing became slower and shallower until I had to strain my ears to hear it. This time I had a feeling she was sleeping so I kissed the top of her head and settled back into the pillows.

"Ti amo" I whispered softly

Fayne's P.O.V 

Just as sleep embraced me I faintly heard the words 'Ti amo' being said. Certainly a foreign language and not one I knew. The words didn't sound familiar to me so I thought nothing more of them. Allowing sleep to take over I fell into a surprising peaceful sleep.

**I'll let you figure out Ti Amo on your own ;) and I'd like to thank Emogirl46 for the translation**


	21. Chapter 21 - Settling In

**(DISCLAIMER: Don't own it...) **

**(A/N: **Forever And Always my Little One has got over 50 followers... oh my... I cannot explain how happy I am right now! Thank you all for your continued support, it's more than I could have ever asked for :) This chapter is really small because its a filler but the next chapter should hopefully be longer. Until next time, Bye**)**

Present Day, Somewhere in Italy

Kol's P.O.V

I'd risen early this morning, although I could've happily stayed next to Fayne while she slept. But I knew I would've had to have moved sooner or later as I was in need of a good feed; blood bags satisfied but there's only so long you can put up with them before you need it from its main source. So I got up before the rays of sunshine before began to show and whisked into town and drank one of the local taverns dry.

So now I was sitting in the living room, reading this morning's paper. I was disturbed from my light reading by the soft sound of feet padding across the cold stone floor. Looking up over the brim of the paper I saw a sleepy looking Fayne making her way into the room. Even with her red hair knotted on top of her head she still looked beautiful.

"Morning Piccolo"

"Morning" she yawning

"Did you sleep well after you'd fallen asleep again?"

"If I dreamt after I'd fallen back asleep I seriously don't remember it… although, I do remember the words Ti amo as I fell asleep" she said while rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. I tensed slightly, she'd heard me.

"Of course I have no idea what ti amo means" she finished; I relaxed back into the chair.

"Ti amo you say?"

"Mm hmm it's not French and certainly not English so I don't know what it could be, do you know what it means?"

"Uh yes, it's Italian and it means…"

"It means?"

"I love you" I said tenderly

Fayne/Charity's P.O.V

"I love you" he said tenderly

I sat there for a moment, thinking back to a couple of weeks ago when Kol had kissed me. He'd brushed it off clearing it as merely uncalled for action. I'd never gotten to say what I was going to and now when I tried to recall it I was coming up short. I was so confused and it was only half past eight in the morning. From the words Kol had just uttered and how he'd said them I was beginning to rethink his explanation for the kiss. I really have to talk to him about it…

But who said I was going to say anything yet.

"Hm, what an odd thing to hear when you're being cast into oblivion" I said nonchalantly

Kol sat there looking at me like I'd grown an extra head; did my calm tone really confuse him that much? It took mere moments for his tender tone to disappear and be replaced by a snide remark.

"And anyone who says I love you to you probably hasn't even met you"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say; adjusting my seating position

"Warm exterior, cold interior" he shrugs

"Much like yourself then Kol" I chuckle

"Yes very" he joins me.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Finale

**(DISCLAIMER: Don't own it... well except Fayne)**

**(A/N:** I think there's a pretty big clue in the title of the chapter but I'll say it again, here's the last chapter in Forever and Always My Little One. I took so long with this chapter because I had no idea what to write and in the end it came down to a ending that I hope all shall like :) let me know what you think, thank you!**)**

(Florence, Italy, Present Day)

Snow flurries danced outside the windows of the apartment; winter was moving through and she had a firm cold grip on this part of Italy. Kol had decided to go out for the evening and try some of the local specimens; I didn't fancy joining him. Sighing I run my fingers through my hair, the silence of the room allowed me to hear the latch on the door clicking softly before a young looking couple stride in.

"Uh, you've got the wrong room"

They didn't reply.

"Excuse me but…" I don't finish my sentence because Kol strolls in behind them grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"This your idea?" I gesture to the couple

"You like it?" he asks while wiggling his eyes brows

"No" I reply bluntly

"Oh come now piccolo"

"Kol this isn't like the old days, no one turns a blind eye when two dead bodies show up, its chaos"

"That makes me care how?" Huffing in a frustrated manner, I spin on my heels and head for my room.

"Same old Fayne" Kol muses making me pause momentarily

"Same old?" I ask over my shoulder

"Yes, having no fun what-so-ever" he challenges

"Having fun your way requires one to be… emotionless, which I cannot be. No matter how hard I try to flip the switch it won't budge" by the time I've finished speaking I've squared up to Kol.

"I know you can't Fayne, I told you not to. Ever"

"Do you know how many times I've wished to be emotionless, how many times I've wished to turn it off and not feel a thing?"

He shakes his head in response.

"Too many bloody times to count"

"Do you want me to make you turn it off?" he asks while brushing a few stray hairs out of my eyes.

"No, I've learnt to deal with it"

"So, I take it you shall not be joining me?"

"I shall join you" I reply with the ghost of a grin.

"Perfect" I hear him breath as I take the young man by hand and lead him to one of the sofas.

Pushing him back onto it gently, I begin fussing with the collar of his shirt so it's not in my way when I go in for the kill. I lean in seductively before I compel him.

"You shall not scream and you shall not fight back or run"

"I will not scre-"

"Good" I cut him off by capturing his lips with mine.

Kol's P.O.V

Once she finished compelling him I expected her to go straight for the kill so I was taken aback when she kissed him. Admittedly I was disgusted by this sight but not having any proper relationship with her I could do sod all about it. So, I amused myself with the blonde; biting into her succulent veins. Every now and again I would see Fayne looking over her shoulder, staring in our direction her eyes alight with jealousy. Mine probably mirrored hers.

When she switched her position to one that was straddling his waist to finally go in for that all important kill I was glad. But, his hands moved to rest on her hips and upper thigh and I snapped. Breaking the blonde's neck I pushed her lifeless to the side of me before getting up and striding over to them; not bothering to wipe the blood away from my mouth.

As I strode over to the other sofa where she sat feeding, the young man's eyes watched me warily following my every move to the best of their ability seeing as with each passing second his life was slipping away. Once the blood was drained and any sign of life was gone, she shot up from her stationary position narrowly pissing a head-butt, but still our faces remained inches apart.

"Magnifica bellezza" I whisper to her

She stares at me blankly before giving an apologetic smile. I forget she cannot speak a word of Italian, so I go for a language she will understand with ease.

"Magnificent beauty"

A light shade of pink coats her cheeks and she bites down gently on her lower lip; drawing my attention to them. Moving in slowly I flick my eyes back and forth between her eyes and lips searching for any sign of protest.

When our lips touched I felt so glad Fayne responded willingly. The softness of her lips mixed with lingering drops of blood elicited a throaty groan from me. I've kissed plenty of girls and call me cheesy or old fashioned but kissing Fayne was magical. It's better than what I've imagined it to be in the past.

Reluctantly I break away to breath; catching Fayne trying to follow my lips, eyes still closed. When her eyes do flutter open they hold a star struck look in them.

"Heaven knows why I ran before"

Was all she said before our lips connected again for another yet more passionate and adventurous kiss.

**_Fin_**


	23. Author's Note

The final chapter is up and my first completed story draws to a close.

(one that people like hopefully?)

I've had so much fun writing this book especially when I've gone to look at my emails and seen all the comments and stuff, that gave me support to carry on when I've been stuck.

Right now here in the UK the fourth series of the vampire diaries is showing and Kol had been in it a fair bit so far, but none of his newest scenes have been included in this so maybe in the future there shall be a sequel to this showing what happens when we leave them in Chapter 22.

Anywho, enough of my banter, I'd like to thank everyone who had favorited, followed and reviewed this story, it honestly has meant a lot to me.

Thank you.


	24. Chapter 24 - Authors Note 2

I managed to finish watching the 4th series of the vampire Diaries

and sadly Kol ends up kicking the bucket :(

I had Ideas for a sequel before I found that sad fact out but, I came to the decision I could not write out the scene when Kol dies :"(

So yeah... HE SHALL LIVE!

In the second book 'Together In Eternity' which is now up :D!

And, I shall be writing about the other Original Brothers; Elijah and Klaus

Overall, I hope to see you all soon :D byeeeeee


End file.
